


Realizing Truths

by RinLeonhart



Series: Realizing Truths [1]
Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, KiGo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinLeonhart/pseuds/RinLeonhart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Ron screws up a mission, Kim goes to a unlikely source for help - Shego.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kim Possible characters, so don't sue me. However, if someone wishes to sell them to me... We can make a deal :) And let's just say... my episodes wouldn't be PG.

Warning: This fanfic contains girl/girl.

Notes: I would just like to thank Rysha, my beta reader, for putting up with all my crap and the frustrations of me not writing right away... Also, I wrote this around a decade ago, so if there are any glaring errors, please let me know. I'm just now getting around to posting it up here.

\----

 

Chapter 1

Sighing, the red headed teen hero flopped gracelessly onto her bed and lay there staring up at her ceiling. She glared, squinted and made a number of faces that would have had Ron falling on the floor in tears, but none of it helped. Today had to be the worst day ever. Kim rolled onto her side and glanced at her clock. Was it really 2 a.m. already?

"Argh!" Kim growled and flipped over onto her stomach to think about what had happened.

The sound of her communicator ripped through her thoughts of Latin homework and had her on her feet in an instant.

"What's the sitch?" she said without thinking. Wade appeared on the little screen. Computers and technical gadgets were still jammed all over his little room. Seriously, when was the boy going to get out of his room? Even if it was for food? Kim wondered briefly if he had a bathroom in his room or if he had to leave it to go relieve himself. She would have to ask him that later.

"We have a robbery in progress over at the Fieldbrook mansion. Sorry, but it can't wait." Wade started typing furiously on his keyboard. "I'll hook you up."

"Thanks, Wade," Kim said with a smile and clicked offline. She quickly stripped and changed into her black shirt and cargo pants for a mission. Stuffing her communicator into her back pocket, she was out the door in less than 1.2 minutes.

Off in the distance, Kim noticed a bumbling figure running down the street towards her that could only be Ron. With a hand on her hip, she waited for him to reach her. Huffing, he ran straight up to her and stopped only when his arm was on her shoulder to keep him from falling down.

"I take it Wade kept you up to date?" she said with a smile. Before he could answer, a black little car screeched to a halt before them. It was built low to the ground and looked similar to a Corvette, but something looked off... No mirrors. Ah, that was it.

Kim pressed her forehead to the glass and peered inside. There were seats like a normal car, but no steering wheel. No shift. How was she supposed to drive this? Motion caught her eye. A little screen was situated right underneath the AC and CD player. On the screen was a grinning Wade. Figures. It was one of his toys. Kinda cool.

She and Ron hopped in the car and it sped off before Kim even had a chance to say hi to Wade. He seemed to be concentrating on his keyboard in front of him, probably steering the vehicle they were sitting in, so Kim wisely decided not to break his concentration. After all the dangerous, hair-raising stunts she had pulled so far, it would really suck to die in a car crash. It didn't take long at all to reach Upperton and the Fieldbrook mansion.

Mr. Edward Fieldbrook was a rather odd bank manager who seemed to hate Kim Possible. She had no clue whatsoever as to why, but hey, whatever floats his boat. Fieldbrook mansion was big, even for a mansion. Turrets looked as if they would touch the sky and roof looked like it could scrape the heavens. It'd be perfect timing for a flash of lightning in the background, Kim thought as they approached the huge iron gate.

Ron nudged his pocket and Rufus stuck his head out, nodded, and scuttled for the little control box on the other side. It brought back memories of her first mission. They'd only been kids back then, but it was still fun. That was back when Ron had first gotten Rufus and Kim was a little creeped out by the little thing. Rufus had proven invaluable to the team though, and she loved him like a part of the family.

"Hey Ron, doesn't this bring back-" Kim started.

"Kim." Ron turned to her looking serious. He rubbed his palm on the side of his pants in a nervous gesture. With his other hand he scratched the back of his head. "We've been friends forever, right?"

"Yeah..." Kim blinked. Where was this headed?

"And nothing could break up that friendship, right?" Ron asked, his eyes clouded with something Kim couldn't read.

"Of course not, we'll always be friends!" Kim nudged him with an elbow and smiled. Just then a clank brought them back to reality. The gate swung open and Kim ran off for the mansion's doors. She did however notice Ron slump and sigh before he chased after her. What was up with him?

Running up to the doors, she did a flying sidekick right in the center, throwing both the doors open and nearly off the hinges. Bursting through them, she made quite a sight. Then it was shattered.

"Uh, Kim? Couldn't you have just turned the knob?" Ron asked, fiddling with the doorknobs.

"Um...sorry?" Kim said abashed. Kim's communicator sounded and Kim fished it out instantaneously. "What's the sitch?"

"They're on the other side of the mansion, near the exit," Wade's voice informed them.

"On it," Kim replied and raced off with Ron following close behind.

"Kim-" Ron panted. "We need t-to talk."

"Talk to me later Ron, we're busy now!" she said, annoyed.

"Kim, I like-"

Turning a corner, suddenly they were there. The room was HUGE. Chandeliers, carved statues... Kim had to admit, the guy had taste. She spotted a figure on the other side, playing with some kind of device.

"Rats, how DO I get this thing to turn on? Shego, get over here!" floated Drakken's voice. "How am I supposed to take over the world with an evil scheme if my sidekick won't do the dirty work?"

"Hi there, Kimmie," a voice purred in Kim's right ear. Without even thinking, she swung a fist at the voice. A black clad hand caught her wrist. Shego grinned at her, her emerald eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Ron! Get that thing away from Drakken!" Kim shouted as her fight with Shego started. Out of nowhere, Ron jumped onto Shego's back. Shego flipped him off easily and went after him, her plasma gloves glowing. A large chunk of wall where Ron's head was a second ago blasted into shards.

"Ron! What are you doing?" Kim snarled and grabbed his belt, dragging him off. "Leave Shego to me! You go get Drakken!"

"But I was trying to h-" Ron began.

"DO IT!" Kim yelled as Shego caught up to them and slashed at Kim's head. Ron took off for Drakken and Kim focused on not getting her head chopped off by the older woman in front of her.

"Poor Kimmie, is the buffoon wrecking everything?" Shego smirked and kicked at Kim. "Is he acting strangely? I can't imagine why," she said in mock wonderment. Kim frowned and caught Shego in the stomach with a kick. Shego doubled over for a second and went scrambling backwards as Kim's other foot was coming for her head.

A beam of red light suddenly split through the air and nicked Shego's thigh, scorching through her green and black body suit. The two girls paused in their battle and stared at her thigh. Neither reacted. Blood began to seep through and run down her leg, only then did Shego react. 

"Shit! Mother-" Shego screeched and looked over at Ron and Drakken who had both frozen with their hands on the laser. Shego's eyes glittered dangerously and Drakken dropped the laser, stammering out something no one could comprehend. Ron ran over to Kim and started searching her.

"Ron, what are you doing?!" Kim asked incredulously.

"Are you all right? It didn't hit you, did it?" Ron said, still looking.

Kim rolled her eyes and her gaze met Shego's. She was smirking with an all too knowing look on her face. Kim frowned back at her. Shego grinned and sent a little wave in her direction before turning and running, as fast as her injured leg allowed her, towards the exit.

"Get moving!" Shego growled at Drakken and he shied away and ran for his life. Shego scooped up the laser (which she glared at) and took one last look at Kim before ducking out the door.

Kim whirled around and tried to run after them but had forgotten about Ron still patting her down for wounds and stumbled right over him. Tangling them both up. Letting the bad guys get away. Great.

"Ron!" she growled.

"Sorry, KP," Ron said with a reddish tint to his cheeks.

Kim flung an arm over her eyes. This was not happening. Ron's antics had only gotten worse on the way home. Try as she might, she couldn't figure out what had gotten into him these past days. They'd been friends since pre-school but Kim had no clue about this. He'd never acted this...this...Ron-ish. Kim had always suspected that Ron liked her. But this was just getting annoying. If he kept acting like this, Kim didn't know what she was going to do. She liked Ron...just not that way. He was her friend. She sometimes thought she did. But she never got the butterflies she did for Josh around Ron. Never. So...something had to be done about this. But what? If she told him he had no chance with her, would that end the Possible/Stoppable team? She didn't know if she could save the world without him.

_Going around in circles isn't helping. I need to get some sleep. I have a Latin test tomorrow so I absolutely HAVE to go to school..._ Kim thought with a sigh. She groaned and picked herself off the bed and quickly changed into some PJ's.


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: Trying to edit this as I post, so bear with me.

\---

 

Chapter 2

_Beep Beep Beep!_

Kim groaned and cracked an eye open. Realizing it was the alarm clock that killed her wonderful dream, she slammed a fist down on the top and yawned. She squinted at the light leaking through her window. Morning. School. Damn. Kim crawled out of bed and after a long process of figuring out what to wear, changed her clothes. A quick 5 minutes in the bathroom had her looking her usual perfect self.

Ducking out the door and grabbing her backpack on the way out, she yelled bye to her mom and dad. She was already late, so decided her usual walk to school wasn't going to cut it. Searching through the garage, she found her bike and pedaled off towards Middleton High.

Kim finally reached her destination in less time than she thought. She thought about what would happen when she ran into Ron as she walked down the hallways towards her locker. She heard his voice before she saw him and ducked into the girls' bathroom before he saw her. Blowing a lock of hair out of her face, Kim waited until after Ron passed, then continued to her locker. Until she figured out what to do with him, she'd avoid him. Easy. Riiiight.

Opening her locker, Kim found a pair of emerald eyes looking at her. She smiled at the picture of Shego and filched through her things to find her first period books. Just like any other day at school. See? Things weren't so bad.

"KIM!" she heard Ron yell from the other end of the hallway. Kim cringed and shut her locker as Ron approached.

"Hey Ron, what's up?" Kim asked, putting on a smile for him.

"I just wanted to say sorry again for yesterday..." He rubbed the back of his head.

"No big, Ron. Ready for class?" Kim said easing his fears.

"I was born ready! Life is gonna start anew, mark my words!" Ron said with his usual amount of perk. They started walking off to class. "But seriously, Kim, we gotta talk about-"

"Ron, look out!" yelled Kim. And much to her horror, he never saw it coming. A mop was leaning against some lockers, along with a bucket of dirty water the janitor was using to mop the floors with. Needless to say, Ron stumbled over the mop, grabbed Kim's shirt, slipped anyway and fell flat into the bucket, sending dirty water flying.

The end result was...well, a dripping Kim Possible with a look that would scare the devil back into hell. Her new white shirt now had a foot length rip from the neckline down to the side and was completely ruined from the dirty water. Just then, with her usual impeccable timing, Bonnie came down the hall with her entourage. Smirking, Bonnie only looked Kim up and down without a word, stuck her nose up in the air and kept walking. Kim heard her mention something about the cream rising to the top as she rounded the corner.

"Kim, I'm so-" Ron began, picking himself up and trying to wring his shirt out. Kim didn't say anything, she simply turned and stalked off back to her locker. Ron followed, not getting the hint.

"Look, Ron, it's fine. Go to class. I'll be there later. Okay?" Kim gritted out between clenched teeth.

"I-uh, okay, sure Kim. See you later." Ron said with an unsure look and went to first period with a wet, coughing Rufus hanging out of his pocket.

Kim opened her locker and pressed her forehead on the cool metal, hoping the chill of the metal would cool her temper as well. She sighed and closed her eyes. Honestly, she had no clue. She was going to go crazy in a matter of days if this kept up. Helplessness washed over her. She couldn't tell Ron, she couldn't. Okay, now it was time to admit...Kim Possible needed help. Kind of ironic how she could handle the fate of the world on a daily basis, but couldn't handle her own personal problems. Now honestly, Kim had nowhere to go. She couldn't tell her parents, they'd just tell her to work it out herself. And she would, if she could just figure out how... Okay, so parents are no. Ron IS the problem...Wade? No, she doubted he would know what to do either. Opening her eyes, she stared at a picture of her and Ron when they were younger. Both were smiling and looked as if they were having a blast. If only times were that easy now, she thought wryly. Looking farther up she met that familiar cool green gaze again. Her enemy stood with her hand on her hip, looking as arrogant as ever in her usual green and black clothing. Shego? No, Shego was her archenemy. I mean, come on. Right, like she'd ever ask Shego for help.

Rain pelted downwards thoroughly soaking everything in sight. Including one red headed teenager. Kim trudged through the tall grass heading for an old, abandoned house sitting halfway up a hill about twenty miles from Middleton. Still garbed in the remains of her shirt and pants she'd been wearing at school, her red hair plastered to her face, partially hiding her eyes, nobody had stopped to question why she left school barely after it had started. Three hours later, Kim had managed to half hitchhike, half walk her way to the old house where she knew Shego lived. She hadn't even had to talk to Wade, Kim knew where Shego lived just like Shego knew where Kim lived. There was an unspoken rule about personal space that even the villainess had yet to break. You just didn't attack someone where they lived, you just didn't.

Finally reaching the entrance to the house, Kim paused for a moment to steel herself. Was she really going to do this? Shego's knowing smirk back at Fieldbrook mansion flashed before her eyes. Yes. Shego understood what was going on, she picked up on things quickly. Usually quicker than Kim herself. But even so, would Shego help Kim? Probably not, but it's not like Kim had any other options. She knocked on the door before she could chicken out.

Kim heard a thump and movement from inside the house. A few seconds later the door cracked open to reveal a familiar green eye peeking out.

"What?" Shego practically snarled.

"Shego?"

"Kim." Shego sneered. It wasn't a question. The door swung open to reveal a rather odd looking Shego. The villainess had herself wrapped up in a long, fluffy forest green robe and her hair was all tousled from sleep. Kim wouldn't have guessed she was sleeping from her voice. She had never seen Shego in anything other than her form fitting green and black suit, looking nothing less than perfect. Of course Kim had never been to where Shego lived either. Shego motioned mockingly for Kim to come in, muttering to herself.

Kim stepped through the threshold and into the old, and rather dusty, Kim noticed, house. Old chairs with springs sticking out, dust everywhere. This was where Shego lived? It didn't look like anyone had lived here for years.

"This had better be good," Shego yawned, a hand on her hip.

"I-uh, I'm sorry for waking you up. I didn't think you'd be sleeping," Kim began nervously. She'd never tried just talking to Shego, they were always fighting instead.

"When did you think I slept? During the night when I steal stuff?" Shego shook her head disgustedly. "Whatever. Yeah, yeah. Cut to the chase, what do you want?" Shego couldn't help looking curiously at Kim's state of dress. "What the hell happened to you?" Did she just sound concerned about Kim? Squashing that idea, she added, "I certainly hope you haven't been slipping. It's not going to be any fun kicking your butt if just anyone can do it."

"Gee, thanks," Kim said dryly. "I..." she started but hesitated, feeling foolish. What was she here for? Shego hates Ron. And me. Why would she help? She didn't need Shego's help! She was Kim Possible. Check the name.

Shego only raised an eyebrow, wordlessly waiting for Kim to continue.

"Never mind," Kim finally said heading for the door.

Shego acted before Kim even registered. The older woman was in front of the door blocking her passage with a mischievous grin and the sparkling eyes that she got during a fight.

"Oh hell no, sweetie. Now you have got to tell me what brings the goody-goody Kim Possible to my doorstep looking like she's given up all hope." Shego faltered on the last four words and her grin twitched, but stayed as it was.

"Shego...let me leave." It wasn't a request. Shego's head came up an inch smelling a fight. Her body tensed and she reminded Kim of...something feline.

"No. You've managed to pique my curiosity now," Shego replied.

Shego's actions were to say in the least, odd. Why wouldn't she let Kim leave all of the sudden? Kim would've thought Shego would be happy to get Kim out of her house. Maybe she just wanted to fight. So Kim would oblige.

Throwing a kick at Shego's head, the fight commenced. Shego easily sidestepped the action and punched at Kim. The punch never hit because Kim scrambled backwards, getting out of the way. Shego advanced and pounced on Kim before the younger girl could blink. Straddling her waist and pinning Kim's hands to the floor above her head, Shego leaned down. Kim's heart stopped beating and all she saw was Shego's face descending towards hers. Shego bypassed Kim's face and whispered in her ear.

"You came all this way to talk to me, Kim. And now I want to know why." Shego sat up in Kim's lap and looked at the red head seriously. By now Kim was quite flustered. She kept telling herself it was because Shego beat her. That was all it was. Kim had frozen at the sound of her name. Kim, not Kimmie, just Kim. It softened her resolve and eased her stubborn heart.

"Fine," Kim said bitterly. "Get off me." Kim bucked her hips and tried to dislodge the raven-haired girl on top of her. Only then did she notice that the robe had parted showing the pale skin of Shego's thighs. Why didn't it surprise her that Shego wouldn't wear anything under her robe? This only made Kim's face turn as red as her hair. She felt the heat in her face and knew she was blushing, but couldn't help it.

Shego smirked. "Aw, Kimmie, I knew you loved me," she said mockingly. Shego rolled off of Kim and stood up, straightening her robe. Kim stood up, but refused to look at the other woman's face and brushed off her clothes. Not that it did anything, the clothes were already ruined.

"Follow me," Shego ordered and turned without waiting to see if Kim would listen. She did though and Kim looked curiously about the house and saw that all the rooms were like the first, dusty and unused. They walked to the back of the house into a small room off to the side. Inside, the room was spotless. A mattress lie on the floor, next to it sat a lamp. There was a closet off to the right, but the doors were closed.

Shego went over and sat down cross-legged on the bed and motioned for Kim to do the same. Kim sat on the edge of the bed like a rabbit ready to run for cover at the least little sign of danger. Shego's green gaze rested on Kim and she looked thoughtful. A minute or two passed and neither of them said anything. Finally shaking her head, Shego broke the silence.

"So why didn't you go to one of your friends for this sort of thing? I always thought you went to the buffoon for everything," Shego stated calmly.

"I...Ron IS the problem." Kim said looking at her feet. Shego said nothing and waited for Kim to continue. Again, Kim felt foolish, but pressed on. "He's been acting strange lately. Being more... I don't know, awkward around me. Messing everything up," She finished lamely.

"Are you oblivious enough not to know that he likes you?"

Kim ignored the barb. "I know that. But why is he acting like this now? I mean, he's liked me since... well, puberty!"

"He's your friend, don't you know him well enough yet?" Shego inspected her nails and grabbed a nail file.

"I do know him!" Kim yelled. Shego wasn't fazed. "It's just..."

"You don't like him," Shego said for her.

"Not like that...no." Kim slumped.

Shego got up off the bed. "Strip," she ordered.

"WHAT?!" Kim screeched.

"Strip," Shego repeated. "You're dripping all over my bed and this matter's going to take some time to resolve."

"...oh. Well, do you have to stand there and watch?" Kim asked, a slight pink tinge on her cheeks.

Shego grinned. "Have you ever changed in front of your disaster friend?"

"Yes," Kim finally admitted.

"So why is it any different with me standing here?" Shego's grin grew wider. Her eyes seemed greener to Kim suddenly. More reptilian. Like Kim was her prey. Why did it feel different with Shego in the room with her?

A towel hit Kim square in the face. She caught it and blinked uncomprehendingly at it. Shego sighed exasperatedly and walked behind Kim. She wrapped Kim's hair up in the towel.

"You're getting everything wet," Shego stated. Then she grinned evilly. "And not in the good sort of way." Kim blushed. "So strip already! I'll turn my back for you if you're such a prude." Turning her back, Shego tapped her foot.

Kim quickly changed out of her clothes. Once she was completely nude and holding her clothes, only then did it occur to her that she had nothing to change into. A folded green halter top and a pair of black jeans were handed to her. Looking up, Kim met a pair of emerald eyes staring back at her. Shego's gaze lazily looked Kim up and down.

"Nice," was all she said.

Kim made a noise suspiciously close to a squawk and turned a bright red, snatched the clothes offered to her and looked for somewhere to hide. The only problem was there was nowhere to hide. Except the closet. Shooting past Shego, Kim darted into the closet and closed the door. Once in there, she took a deep breath and nearly went up in flames. That was probably top three on her most embarrassing moments list. Now she felt supremely dumb. Shego had only been trying to provoke her and Kim had let her get under her skin. She sighed and worked on getting the clothes on.

Outside, Shego only snickered and lie down on her bed. The minute her head hit the pillow, she was reminded of how sleepy she was. She had been up all night working on an errand for Drakken and had only gotten maybe four hours of sleep max. She closed her eyes for a moment.

A few moments later, Kim decided to come out of the closet finally. She had to admit, the clothes fit almost perfectly. The jeans were a little longer than she would have preferred, but it's not like she really cared. She noticed Shego lying on the bed with her back to the teen hero. She suddenly felt guilty again for waking Shego up. She was being really nice by helping Kim. Wait...did she just say nice? Shego was being nice? Well... she was. Huh.

"You look good in green and black. Perhaps you should switch sides and become my sidekick," Shego said with a grin. Kim hadn't even seen her turn over.

"So not the dram- what are you DOING?!" Kim said her eyes very round indeed.

"What? I'm obviously not going back to sleep now, so I can't get dressed too?" Shego said, unperturbed. Slipping out of her robe, she threw it on the bed and headed towards the closet. Kim diverted her eyes, but not before she saw that Shego was not in fact, naked. She wore a pair of lacy panties only a shade darker than her skin color. No bra though. For about the fiftieth time that day, Kim's cheeks tinged pink. If Shego was this calm about it, why did Kim feel the urge to fidget? Her eyes were drawn to motion. Shego was shaking her hips and singing softly as she searched for something to wear.

"Never gonna stop me, never gonna stop. Never gonna stop me, never gonna stop..." she sang. Grabbing a black tube top and some darker green pants made of something Kim couldn't identify, she danced as she put everything on. "Scream if you want it...'Cause I want more!" Kim noticed that everything in Shego's closet seemed form fitting. Not one piece seemed to be loose fitted.

"Why aren't any of your clothes loose?" Kim asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Who wouldn't want this body?" Shego wiggled her hips to emphasize her point. "Actually it's because loose clothes get in the way. If I tried stealing something in a pair of your cargo pants, they'd probably not only give away my position every time I moved, but they'd get tangled up in my legs when I fight."

"They don't bother my fighting," Kim pointed out.

"Really? Next time your little computer nerd buddy calls you up and tells you I'm stealing something try wearing tighter clothes. You'll notice the diff, trust me." Shego relaxed into a smile that looked natural.

Kim was going to ask why Shego just didn't fight her now to prove her point, but didn't. Shego finally seemed to relax around Kim. REALLY relax, not that whole façade. She didn't want to mess that up. Strangely, this was kind of fun. In a lot of ways, Kim and Shego were alike.

"What's with that look?" Shego asked.

"I was just thinking how much you're like me." Kim replied.

"It took you that long to realize that? See? Now if you would just jump the fence and join me, we'd make an unstoppable team." The offer was out of Shego's mouth before she realized she said it. She didn't retract it either.

"Or better yet, why don't YOU jump the fence and join ME," Kim countered. Shego only snorted. "Do you have a mirror?"

The question seemed to take the older girl off guard. "Not right now. I did, but it broke after Drakken looked in it."

Kim couldn't suppress a chuckle.

"Why?" she asked.

"I wanted to do my hair," Kim said wistfully as she tried to untangle it with her fingers. Unfortunately, the wet mass didn't want to cooperate.

Shego flopped down on the bed and fished around with her hand on the other side of the mattress. She pulled out a brush finally and sat up, motioning for Kim to sit down in front of her. Kim did as she was bidden and sat on the mattress in front of Shego, letting the older girl brush her hair.

The brush running through her hair sent shivers down Kim's spine. At least that's what she thought anyway. She could feel Shego at her back and instead of tensing, as she should have, she relaxed further. Shego began humming to herself, and to Kim's surprise, it lulled her into a doze.

"Shego, why do you live here?" Kim asked, still in a haze.

"Well it beats living at Drakken's lair. Not only do I get a little privacy, but it got annoying every time you'd come in and the lair would end up in flames, along with all my stuff, so I moved out," she said simply.

"But why here?"

"It's quiet and I don't need a lot of space, hence my one little room here. It's... something of mine." Shego finished brushing Kim's hair and ran her fingers through the copper mass.

"So..." Kim broke out of her daze as her stomach growled. "How about we go for lunch?"

"Aw, Kimmie, are you asking me out?" Shego teased.

"No! I'm... just hungry. It's lunchtime and I'm used to getting lunch at school! Never mind..."

"No, no," Shego chuckled at Kim's embarrassment. "I'll go, seeing as how you're buying and all." She slung an arm around Kim's shoulders and steered her towards the door.

"Wait... what do you mean I'M buying?" Kim stammered, ignoring Shego's arm.

"What? You wouldn't ask a poor girl like myself to pay, would you?" Shego looked at her with big green eyes.

"You're not poor," Kim muttered.

"Why do you think I steal for a living? Because I'm rich?" snorted Shego.

"So get a job, a normal career and quit stealing!" Kim retorted.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

"Hiya, Kimmie," her dad said the moment she walked through the door. "How was school?"

"Uh," Kim faltered, then replaced it with a big smile. "No big, Dad."

"Ron's been calling you almost non-stop ever since I got home, any clue why?" Mr. Possible asked his daughter. "When did you start wearing black and green?"

"I-uh, just decided to try something new today Dad, that's all." Kim said and ran off towards her room. Her dad just shook his head.

"Teenagers," was all he said.

Once inside her room, Kim leaned up against her door. She glanced at her clock, it was only 4 o'clock. Her day had gone pretty good all things considered. All things including the fact that she, Kim Possible, had spent all day with her greatest enemy and actually enjoyed herself. Shego had ended up using a little ship meant for escaping to take them out to lunch. It was still raining, so walking was out. Kim had no choice but to agree to ride in the stolen vehicle. They had ended up getting take out and eating with the ship on autopilot. After talking for about an hour, Shego agreed to take Kim home.

Of course, the moment Shego flew away Kim realized that she didn't know any more than she did when she woke up this morning. No way to solve her current dilemma. Oh well. The phone rang.

The moment she picked it up, she knew it was Ron. Too late to hang up.

"KP?!" Ron yelled.

"Yeah Ron, it's me," Kim said into the receiver.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

"Ron, so not the drama. I just felt the need to be alone for awhile." Kim replied.

"Oh... I see." Kim could hear Ron's voice fall.

"Not like that. I just needed to think about a few things, that's all." Kim's communicator went off. "Hold on Ron."

"What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim asked, kind of glad for the interruption.

"Another robbery, this one in Japan." Wade typed a few keys. "I'll hook you up."

"Thanks, Wade." Kim flicked the communicator off. "You still there, Ron?"

"Yeah," Ron said.

"We got a robbery in Japan. Meet me outside my house, okay?"

"I'm on it, KP!" he said immediately.

Kim ran for her closet, throwing it open she grabbed her usual black top and cargo pants. Changing her top quickly, she hesitated over the pants. She heard Shego's voice in her mind, _"Next time your little computer nerd buddy calls you up and tells you I'm stealing something try wearing tighter clothes. You'll notice the diff, trust me."_ Kim decided to go with Shego's advice. After all, would it matter if she didn't wear the same thing to every mission? Even if it weren't Shego this time, she'd still end up fighting. A tendril of thought curled itself in her brain and Kim knew she was kidding herself. It was Shego.

Racing out the door, yelling something about a mission to her parents, she waited outside her house for Ron. About two minutes later, she saw him. She also saw a jet coming. It landed on the road, slowing to a halt. Before Ron could say anything to her, they hopped aboard and took off. Kim strapped herself into a seat as Ron did the same.

"Thanks for the ride," Kim called out over the engine.

"Sure thing. After saving the military base like you did, it's the least we could do," yelled the pilot.

Kim noticed Ron looking at her sideways. "What?" she asked.

"Uh, what's with the pants?" Ron pointed at the black jeans Kim was wearing.

"Um... I just wanted to try something new, that's all." Kim shrugged, thinking of Ron's outburst if he found out she spent the day with, of all people, Shego.

They continued chatting the entire way there. Small stuff. Ron didn't try to bring up anything, so Kim wisely never said anything about it either. In fact, she thanked whatever higher deity there was for it. The ride only took two hours and soon they were landing.

Kim and Ron hopped off the plane and thanked the pilot again before they headed for a small factory not far away.

"I wonder what they make here?" Ron wondered out loud.

Kim got her grappling gun out and shot it at an open window, grabbed Ron and soon they were in the building itself.

"Beats me," Kim replied to Ron's earlier question. It was dark, so she had to squint to see clearly.

"Really now?" a soft-as-velvet female voice whispered in her ear. Kim hesitated for a moment. "Aw, is the big hero afraid?" A hand snaked its way down her back, sending electric shocks up Kim's back. Kim whirled around and knocked Shego's hand away.

"KP?" Ron said, not being able to see in the dark, but able to hear that someone else was here.

"Fight me!" Shego hissed in Kim's ear, low enough that Ron couldn't hear. Kim obliged, sending a fist at where she thought Shego was. Her eyes were beginning to adjust; she could make out Shego's curvaceous silhouette now.

"Ron! Find the light switch!" Kim yelled. She could hear him scrambling to find it.

Shego pounced on Kim like she had earlier, but now Kim knew what she was doing. She rolled to the side a split second before Shego landed. Kim took advantage of the position and kicked Shego's legs out from under her, but Shego grabbed Kim's foot as she was getting up dragging her to the ground once again. Shego climbed up Kim's body as the red head struggled against her. 

Bright light ripped across their vision, blinding both girls. They paused in their fighting and looked up. Kim spotted Ron across the room standing near the light switch. Shego snarled at him. Kim flipped her over in her moment of distraction and took the upper hand. The girls went back to their grappling as Ron ran over to them. Ron grabbed Shego by the waist and tried to pull her off Kim.

"Paws off, little boy!" Shego growled and lashed outward, sending Ron flying.

"Ron!" Kim yelled, pausing to see if he was all right. She felt movement behind her.

Shego was now on a pipe high above them a box in her hand. She pulled out something that looked like a strawberry iced stick and dragged it across her tongue, grinning at Kim. The sound of a truck starting was audible. Shego grinned wider as she heard Drakken yelling for her.

"Nice pants, Kimmie," and she leaped out the window that Kim had came in. Bad guys 1. Team Possible/Stoppable 0. Kim felt her face get hot. Kim shook it off and ran over to check on Ron.

"Oww," was all he said as she picked him up off the floor. Kim took in her surroundings now that she had time. There were boxes stacked over at one end and a long assembly line. It seemed simple. Kim picked up a box. Needless to say, it was all in Japanese so she couldn't read it. She fished out her communicator.

"Wade?" she called.

"What's up, Kim?" he asked.

"Well, Shego got away. But she seemed to be stealing something. I can't tell what it is." She held the communicator so Wade could see the box.

"Gimme a second." He scanned it and typed for a minute. "It's something called 'Pocky'. Apparently it's big in Japan. It's a cookie stick with icing on it basically. Sounds good. I might buy some later if I can get my mom to agree."

"Thanks Wade," Kim said preoccupied with her thoughts. Why in the world would Shego steal pocky? It's just food. She had to remember to ask Shego next time she saw the older woman.

Ron limped up next to her. "Bueno Nacho?" he pleaded.

"Oh all right, let's get going. You're buying," she added. It was a Friday, so her parents wouldn't be mad if she stayed out a little longer. Kim told Wade what they were up to and waited for their transportation.

Once they were dropped off at Bueno Nacho, Ron started acting more like himself. Apparently the thought of food perked him up quite a bit. Kim merely smiled at her friend, her thoughts of Shego still foremost in her mind. Ron turned to her with a grin.

"We're gonna grande size it, baby!" he yelled enthusiastically to Kim behind him. He slammed into someone while his head was turned. He turned, shaking his head. "Sorry-"

"SHEGO!" Kim and Ron said in unison.

The villainess stood with a hand on her hip, smirk on her face and a bag in her other hand. She was still in her green and black body suit. She had the nerve to show up after stealing?

"What? A girl's not allowed to eat anymore?" she sneered at Ron. Her eyes flicked to Kim. "Kimmie, darling." She grinned. Kim just stared at her. Ron looked from Shego to Kim as if expecting a fight.

"Let's go, Ron," Kim finally said, she motioned with her head towards a booth.

"What? We're not gonna take her in?!"

"We have no proof that she did it. So we can't do anything," Kim said looking into Shego's eyes as she said it. She smirked.

"But... we're not going to do anything?" Ron asked incredulously.

"What can we do?" Kim asked him, annoyed.

"Nothing." Shego said and passed them, barely brushing Kim's shoulder on her way past. Shego looked in the direction of the cashier and Ron followed her gaze. During his distraction, she pressed something into Kim's palm and brushed her lips across Kim's ear. "Until next time, Kimmie." Kim pocketed it immediately before Ron saw it.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim or Shego sniff or anybody else... But I do own Norkie, who's coming in this chapter. 

\---

 

Chapter 4

Kim fell gracelessly onto her bed. She felt completely boneless. The day's events had just drained any energy she had left. Ron had tried to bring up that subject again, but her beeper had gone off suddenly. Kim couldn't tell who it was from, which was odd, but again she thanked whatever higher deity there was for the interruption. After the fuss with the beeper, Ron had either forgotten what he was going to say or decided to drop it for now.

The tweebs went running past her room in a frenzy over something. Kim ignored them. That was how tired she was. She couldn't even muster paranoia. The thought of paranoia turned her thoughts to a certain person. Surprisingly. Riiight. Kim really wanted to pull whatever Shego had given her out of her pocket, but it was a few moments before she could get her hand to move.

Finally getting it out of the tight jeans, she held it up in front of her. It was a note. Okay. She opened it.

_Kimmie,_

_Nice pants today. They looked vaguely familiar, I can't imagine why...They look good on you, keep them. Green and black are your colors. You were born to wear them. We still need to talk, so meet me at Bueno Nacho tomorrow night. 7p.m. - S_

Well, there's Shego, always one step ahead. Though Kim would never admit it. Why Bueno Nacho? Isn't that... well, public? The question now was if Kim was willing to meet Shego in a public place to figure out what to do with Ron. Shego didn't strike Kim as the Bueno Nacho kind of person, so there had to be a reason behind it. Try as she might though, Kim couldn't figure out what. She trusted Shego though. Kim paused in thought. Did she actually say she trusted Shego? Shego, the evil supervillainess, Drakken's sidekick? After thinking about it for a minute, Kim realized that it was true. She DID trust Shego. In the dark that night, when she had felt Shego's breath in her ear, Kim hadn't really been surprised. Or frightened. Kim shook her head. Shego was evil. There was no other way around it. Kim would get killed if she trusted Shego. The raven-haired older girl always had ulterior motives. Always. No exceptions. Kim wanted to be friends, but it simply wasn't possible. They were two very different people; they weren't anything similar like Kim had thought earlier that day.

With that, Kim trudged over to her closet and changed from the outfit Shego had given her into some pajamas. After brushing her teeth, Kim padded over to her bed quietly. Curling up in her blanket, the teenager tried not to think, just to sleep. But sleep eluded her even though her entire body felt like it was putty.

"Good morning, Kimmie-cub!" Dr. Possible said cheerily the next morning.

"Mmm," was all he got from his daughter. Kim didn't exactly look good that morning. Her hair stood up on end from tossing and turning in bed. Green eyes peeked out from reddened rims. It was official. Kim Possible looked horrible. 

"Something wrong, dear?" Mrs. Possible asked.

Kim only shook her head and attempted at propping her eyelids open. "I just didn't sleep well." She sat down and poured herself some cereal.

"Maybe you should take it easy today, Kimmie," her mom suggested as she picked up a newspaper and headed out the door.

"Where are you going?" Kim asked, happy that at least her brain was cooperating even though her mutinous body wouldn't.

"I have to work today. Big project. I'll talk to you when I get home," and she was out the door. Both Possibles left in the room just shrugged.

Suddenly a loud crash was heard and a hole about as big as a head appeared in the wall next to Kim. Needless to say, Kim was already on her feet and expecting the worst. A small round mechanical contraption with two large eyes came bounding into the room. It was a light greenish color with two small legs underneath it. Kim had almost missed it having legs; it looked like it was just a ball.

"Hoosha!" could be heard from the living room.

"TWEEBS!" Kim screamed, now fully awake and thoroughly pissed about it. The tweebs then took their entrance and came bounding into the room and scooping the thing up in their hands.

"It worked!" they said in unison and high fived.

Kim looked sideways at her father, expecting an explosion like what her mom would have done. Mr. Possible was livid, that was obvious, but he managed to keep his anger in check. When Jim and Tim saw their dad, they fell silent.

"I have two words for you, young men..." he began. "SUMMER JOB!"

The tweebs faces fell. Kim almost felt sorry for them. But even Kim hadn't managed to trash the house as many times as they had. Sure, museums, other people's houses, but Kim knew better than to bring the fight home with her.

Kim could feel a pair of eyes resting on her. She looked around, her hackles raising and then she realized it was the 'thing' her brothers were holding. Its big eyes were fixed upon her and refused to budge. In one giant leap, it was suddenly flying at her. She caught it easily, but almost dropped it anyway. What WAS it? 'It' stared up at her in adoration. It was... a ball of chords, wires and who knew what else. Giving up, she finally looked at the tweebs.

"Tweebs?" she said, looking at the thing.

"Artificial Intelligence." Jim said.

"Hoosha!" Tim yelled in exultation.

"So... what is it?" Kim was busy flipping it over, looking at it.

"It's the new Furby!" they cried. "We're sooo gonna make millions, baby!"

"It doesn't even have fur," she pointed out. Their father was fascinated. He slowly reached out to touch it. The thing's eyes followed his hand.

"Interesting," was all he said as he picked it up. It appeared, that the tweebs were off the hook for now. They silently took their leave as their father poked and prodded their new invention.

Kim's watch went off. She looked at it and wondered briefly what she forgot. Then it struck her. She had signed up for community service last week to show off at Bonnie. Damn. She slumped. So much for a day to herself. She sighed and informed her dad about what was going on. He barely nodded to her, all his attention on the 'new Furby' in front of him.

WHY am I here again?! Kim screamed inside her mind. She battered against the inside of her head and well...basically had a full blown hissy fit. On the outside, Kim simply dipped her brush into a canister of paint and started painting the bar she was working on. She had reported to Middleton High that morning and had been assigned to paint the Elementary school's playground. The monkey bars, slide and tunnel had already been finished; all she had left was the seesaw and the swing seats that she was working on now.

The sun beat down relentlessly on her. It was probably getting close to 4 o'clock by now. A small trickle of sweat ran down her back, which she pointedly ignored and instead favored pushing a lock of hair behind her ear. Her yellow shirt was a little worse for the wear, a small tear in the sleeve and blotched with different color paints. Her pants only had a few sprinkles of white and pink paint. It blended in quite well it actually looked good. Not exactly Club Banana, but oh well.

Applying the last bit of red paint to the last swing seat, Kim's communicator sounded. She paused a moment to wipe her hands on a rag and pulled it out of her back pocket.

"What's the sitch?" she said, almost relieved to be pulled away from her work. Ron's face flashed on the screen instead of Wade's. "Oh, hey Ron."

"Hey KP, how's it going? Where ARE you, by the way?" he asked, moving his face really close to the screen as if that would help him to see around Kim. Kim was used to Ron's usual oddities, but couldn't help giggling at the sight of his enlarged nose on her screen.

"Community service. Remember I signed up last week?" Kim blew hair out of her face.

"Oh yeah. Um... WHY did you sign up again?" Ron raised an eyebrow.

Refusing to mention Bonnie fitting into the equation, Kim merely said, "I wanted to help out during the weekend."

"Saving the world time and time again isn't good enough for the people of Middleton, huh?" Rufus popped on the screen and waved energetically.

"Whatever Ron. It never hurts to help out a little. You could, it's not like you're doing anything today," Kim pointed out.

"I'm busy taking it easy. Can't have the girls seeing me with bags under my eyes, can I? How am I supposed to pick up chicks with red rimmed eyes?" Kim saw Rufus nod his head in agreement.

Kim merely rolled her eyes. "Well, I have to get back to painting if I'm ever going to get done."

"Hey KP, how about Bueno Nacho later? Maybe for dinner?" Ron's eyes were hopeful. Kim froze remembering she had to meet with Shego.

"I can't, I have something I absolutely MUST get done tonight," she answered. Seeing his shoulders slump, she added, "Rain check? Tomorrow night?"

He brightened. "Sure thing, Kim. Talk to you later."

"Bye, Ron." Kim flicked the communicator off and replaced it in her back pocket. Sighing, she picked up her can of red paint and brush and took them back into the school. She came back out a few minutes later carrying a can of orange paint and her paintbrush, newly washed. Cracking her knuckles, she began on the last piece of playground equipment with vigor. It didn't take her long, it was a rather small seesaw as far as seesaws go.

Replacing all her tools and paint inside the school, Kim headed back home. She only had two hours before she needed to head out to Bueno Nacho. What was she going to do about Ron? Or even Shego for that matter? Kim shook her head and purposefully banished these thoughts from her head as she walked home. ...Maybe Ron would just go back to acting like he did before? The thoughts slowly crept their way back into her brain. Maybe if she didn't bring it up, he wouldn't either...

Looking up, Kim realized she was already at her house. Jogging up and through the door, it didn't take long for her to grasp that something was wrong. She couldn't quite put her finger on it though. Walking through the house, Kim peeked into different rooms on her way through. When she reached the living room, she saw her dad on his hands and knees looking under a table.

"Dad?" Kim inquired quietly.

"Shhhhh!" Dr. Possible hissed. Kim crept up behind him to see what all the fuss was about. Lowering herself down, she poked her nose under the table. Curled up into a little ball in the corner was a small bundle of fur. If Kim hadn't been sure it was what her father was looking at, she would have passed it up as a giant ball of lint. Honestly, you never know what you're going to find under couches and tables these days.

"What is it?" she asked of Mr. Possible. At the sound of her voice, the thing uncurled itself, big eyes seemed to almost pop out of nowhere. It made a sound suspiciously like a squeak and came racing towards her.

"What the-!" Kim bit down hard on her tongue to keep from ending the sentence in the presence of her father. She did, however, keep her reflexes under control and not slam the thing into the wall, as she had wanted to do at first. The fluffy ball was surprisingly fast. Faster than any human. And had attached itself to Kim's chest.

"Get it off, get it off, get it off!" Kim squeaked herself.

"Kimmie, calm down. It's only the A.I. Jim and Tim was working on." Kim's father attempted to pry the A.I. off of his daughter's shirt. It wouldn't budge and he had to stop when a loud ripping noise was heard. "Well..." Dr. Possible scratched the back of his head in frustration. "It looks like it's taken a liking to you. It appears that you're stuck with it, at least until we can calm it down." The fur ball was now making soft keening noises. Great, just what Kim needed right now. A fuzz ball that had no use.

After about a half an hour, Kim had managed to coax the little thing to let go of her shirt. Even though it had let go, the thing persisted in following Kim around the house wherever she went. And it completely ignoring her father who desperately wanted its attention. Why me? Kim thought to herself. Noticing it was already 6:45, Kim leaped through the air and took off for the door. Slamming the door behind her she heard an ear-piercing wail that had her covering her ears in a seconds notice. Kim muttered under her breath and cracked the door open enough for the fur ball to come waddling after her. She rolled her eyes wondering what Shego would think of it all. She'd probably laugh.

Kim scooped the A.I. up and took off running in the direction of Bueno Nacho. She arrived there panting slightly, but on time. There was one good thing about saving the world every day, it kept you in good shape. She pushed open the doors and strode confidently into the restaurant. After all, this was practically her second home seeing as how it was Ron's favorite place to eat. Actually, it went beyond favorite. The guy was obsessed. She looked around and spotted Shego off to her right already sitting in a booth. Kim made a beeline for her.

Shego didn't even acknowledge her presence, but somehow Kim didn't think she was that oblivious. Shego was after all, the only villain that could maybe defeat Kim. Emphasis on the 'maybe'.

"Been here long?" Kim inquired as she slid across from the older girl. She was wearing all black this evening, instead of her usual color combo. A short spaghetti strap shirt left a rather large margin of pale stomach peeking out above a pair of velvet pants. Velvet pants. Huh. Kim's fingers itched to investigate the new clothing. She'd never gotten a chance to touch velvet pants. Only then did Kim remember that she hadn't changed. She was still in her paint spotted, torn clothing from earlier today. Great. Sitting across something that could pass for a goddess, Kim looked like a flea. She refused to acknowledge the fact that she looked much worse than Shego. Her pride wouldn't let her. Eleanor Roosevelt said that nobody could make you feel inferior unless you let them. Kim was sticking to her guns.

Finally Shego moved. She lowered the menu she'd been looking at and smirked. "No. Am I inconveniencing you?"

Kim sighed. "Do we always have to do this?"

"Do what?" Shego looked perplexed.

"The barbs, threats, the teasing..." Kim replied, looking the older girl in the eye.

Shego's eyes dropped first. "Just talking seems too easy," she mumbled.

"Whoever said we do anything the easy way?" Kim grinned and picked up Shego's menu, skimming it.

"Hey!" Shego snatched back the menu as Kim stuck her tongue out at her. "And I DO do the easy thing. I steal, remember?"

Kim captured Shego's emerald gaze again. "You don't have to."

"Yes," she said quietly. "I do." Sensing this was going in an area Kim didn't want to pursue, she changed the subject. Leave this one for a later date.

"So what's good to eat here?" Kim asked.

Shego just stared at her. Then it hit her what she'd just said. Kim had only been going to Bueno Nacho since the grand opening and she was asking SHEGO what was good to eat? It must have been the ludicrous situation, but both girls giggled.

Scooting around the table, Kim stood up. Shego mimicked her. Kim cocked her head. So did Shego. Kim shook her head and turned to walk to the counter and Shego grabbed her around the waist, pulling her back into her. The red head could feel the heat emanating from Shego as she laughed in Kim's ear. Kim's face flushed.

"You are TOO easy!" Shego exclaimed. "I don't know anyone who blushes as cute as you do!"

Needless to say, this didn't help Kim's blush. In fact, her face almost matched her hair at this point. Shego let her go and walked past her to the counter. With a large canary-eating smile, Shego began a conversation with the cashier. He smiled tentatively at her.

Hand on her hip, Kim couldn't imagine what Shego was up to now. She knew the raven-haired woman well enough to know that something was up. When she saw Shego angle herself just so, Kim's face flushed again. She was flirting. With the cashier. Kim was betting that they were going to get free food out of this. Her responsible side flared and insisted that she pay so she practically ran over to them to stop what was going on.

Two minutes later, Kim and Shego headed back to their booth with trays in either hand. They sat the trays down and silently sat back down.

Finally out of earshot, Shego started in on Kim. "Prude! We so could have gotten all this for free if you would've just shut your trap!"

"We didn't need it free, I had money," Kim replied calmly.

"That's not the point," Shego grumbled, pouting. "I was having fun."

"Why don't you just get yourself a boyfriend? Your life would be so much easier." Kim munched on a fry thoughtfully.

"None of your freaking business," Shego retorted crossly. Kim's eyes again met hers. Why couldn't Shego lie to those eyes? "Besides, a new boyfriend every week doesn't solve anything."

Kim let it go. She didn't want to press their fragile friendship too far. They were still learning to be nice to each other. It was all kind of new for both girls. She'd find it out later, she just had to quell her wicked curiosity.

Wondering what Kim was thinking, Shego decided that it wasn't good. Time to break her out of those thoughts. Motioning for Kim to lean forward conspiratorially, Shego whispered in Kim's ear too low for anyone to hear. Kim's face flushed red and she jerked back. Shego slid a booted foot up Kim's calf and grinned wickedly.

"No, I was NOT propositioning you!" Kim hissed between her teeth.

"Kim?"

Turning, Kim looked up into Ron's hurt eyes. Ron stood above her wearing his casual clothes and didn't move. Kim couldn't think of what to say. What could she say? He'd just walked in on an embarrassing part of a conversation between her and Shego.

"Ron, I-" she started.

"Why's she here?" he motioned to Shego.

"W-we..." Why couldn't she get her voice to work right? She hadn't really been doing anything wrong. Other than talking with the enemy. And it looked even worse than it really was.

"We're on a date, doof." Shego inspected her nails, not deigning him worthy of her gaze.

Kim's mouth dropped open. Her jaw worked, but no sound came out.

Surprise written all over Ron's face, all he said was "Oh."

"You could join us, if you'd like though," Shego said patting the seat next to her.

"No, no. That's okay. I'll talk to you tomorrow, KP." And he was out the door.

Kim whirled on Shego.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" she screeched. A loud squeak came from under the table and Kim's leg suddenly grew a fur ball. A light green fur ball.

"You asked me to help you with Ron, right?" Shego was unperturbed by the raging female across from her.

"I didn't want you to hurt him!" Kim yelled. The A.I. fuzz puff started wailing in long keening noises again.

"Okay, what the hell is that thing?" Shego finally asked, pointing at the A.I.

"He's this little thing my brothers are working on!" she replied, throwing her hands up in frustration. She felt like crying.

Shego raised an eyebrow. "Interesting. Look, calm down for a second-"

"Calm down?! My best friend just got his heart ripped out and chewed on!" Kim was getting frantic.

"Look." Shego reached across the table and grabbed Kim's chin between her thumb and forefinger. "Now the dimwit thinks you're going out with someone so he has to leave you alone, okay? Problem solved!"

"Shego, has it occurred to you that you're a woman?" Kim asked.

"Gee," she looked down at her chest. "This is all news to me." She smirked.

"You're the bad guy here! You're evil and a woman! You're the worst possible choice to tell Ron I was dating!" she shrieked. "Have you thought about what this'll do to my reputation?!"

Shego's temper flared. "FINE THEN! Go back to your stupid friend and tell him it was all a joke! Maybe you can give him a pity fuck while you're at it!" She stood up, knocking over a glass of water on the table. "Just remember one thing, Miss Priss," she hissed an inch from her face. "YOU came to ME." Shego turned and promptly left a very flustered looking Kim Possible with water slowly dripping off the table and into her lap. Kim never noticed the water. Or the fact that everyone in the place was covertly glancing her way every two seconds.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_What the hell just happened?_ Kim thought desperately. It had been probably twenty-four hours since Shego had stormed out of Bueno Nacho, leaving a stunned and blinking Kim behind. She still wasn't close to understanding what had happened. And what's worse, she had no clue how to fix it. How would she get Ron to believe that nothing happened between her and Shego?...Nadda. Why did Shego throw a fit at Kim?...Nadda. No answers.

Kim dejectedly trudged home. School had finally let out for today, but Kim had barely noticed when the final bell rang. She had been acting strange and far off all day. So it was no surprise when...

"Kim!" yelled a female voice from behind the red head. Kim turned and blinked at a smiling Monique. "Hey girl," Monique grinned and nudged Kim with her elbow.

"Hey Monique," Kim greeted her with a false smile.

"What's up?" Monique asked looking serious.

"Nothing much," Kim began walking or rather, dragging, her feet forward again.

"Uh uh girl, you gotta tell me what's going on," Monique stated and grabbed her arm.

Kim sighed. "It's kind of about Ron..." Kim told her friend the entire story from Fieldbrook mansion to Shego's pissy fit.

Monique paused to think. "Well, if there's not REALLY anything going on with this chickie," Monique then wiggled her eyebrows at Kim, earning her a laugh from the teen hero. "Just tell Ron that. You should probably get outta here for a while. Both you and Ron." Pausing again to think, Monique finally suggested a new club not far from where Kim lived. "It just opened up girl, you gotta go check it out. And make fun of the fashion disasters, of course." The African-American girl grinned, linked her arm with Kim's and made her walk with vigor. "I'll even go with you! You call Ron tonight. We'll all go tonight."

"All right," Kim agreed. "Though I don't know if Ron'll even hear me out." She slumped again.

"Kim," Monique looked her friend in the eye. "You and Ron have been friends since pre-school, some thing like this won't break that friendship. Ron will pause to listen. Besides," she grinned widely. "You got this sexy thing going on. Everyone's falling for your libido, girl!"

"I don't know why," Kim confessed. "It's not like I'm a flashy, in your face, smart, beautiful girl." _Like Shego._ So not going there.

Monique just shook her head. "You ain't gotta clue, girl..." she muttered under hear breath. After interrogating her friend and getting nothing, Kim finally gave up.

Later that night, Kim was ready to go. She had gotten a hold of Ron on the phone. He didn't sound happy, but he agreed to go.

Monique's dad ended up driving. He was going to the store about a mile away from the club and had offered transportation. Seeing as how neither Kim, Ron nor Monique had a car as of yet, they needed a ride. Kim seemed a little put out by that. She was allowed to save the world but not drive? Whatever.

Ron hadn't even bothered to dress up. He simply wore sneakers, cargo pants and red and black tee shirt. Kim and Monique on the other hand had decided if they were going to go out, they were going to dress in style. Monique had donned on a deep purple tank with a V-neck and after a considerable debate, had settled on calf high boots and a black skirt. While as Kim had pulled her hair up into a ponytail like she did when she was younger and a hunter green shirt that flared out around the wrists. Silver tooling adorned the shirt adding contrast and bringing out the green in her eyes. A pair of tight leather pants completed the outfit. Actually the pants were Monique's, but they fit so Kim decided to wear them.

Thanking Monique's dad, all three of the teens stepped out onto the sidewalk. They immediately moved to the line. It wasn't that long, so no big. The club was called Silken Petals. Soon they found out why. Stepping inside, the friends gawked. Black light filtered down from overhead, giving off just enough light to make out where they were going but covered everything with a mysterious tint. There was a bar off to one side but the rest of the place was a dance floor where, as they gaped, was a writhing mass of bodies. Neon and fluorescent roses were on the walls. On the far wall was a white, practically blinding, tree. Sakura blossoms fell from its branches majestically. Covering the floor like a soft blanket were more cherry blossoms, muffling the sound of the many footsteps. 

"Hey guys, I'm gonna run to the powder room. Check it?" Monique said and took off without waiting for an answer.

Ron just stood there blinking. "What did she just say? I know it ain't pig latin and that's the only language I can understand!" Kim rolled her eyes at him.

"It was just plain English Ron. She said she's going to the bathroom," Kim shrugged and looked around.

"Then why not just say it? Why does everything have to be so difficult?" Ron wondered.

"Because it's fashionable," was Kim's answer.

"Monique's pretty cool, huh?" Ron asked, looking in the direction she had gone. "She's smart. After all, she practically has her own language. Stylish..."

"I'm getting a drink," Kim announced suddenly and headed off to the bar. Ron followed. Kim figured it was probably a habit.Honestly, Kim wasn't sure what to do with Ron. So far he hadn't mentioned their meeting at Bueno Nacho. It was actually making it worse because he hadn't. It felt like they were stepping around it, aware of it but not willing to bring it up. Kim was becoming uncomfortable.

Sitting down on a stool Kim ordered a soda without even looking at the bar tender. She sipped on her soda, wishing it were something stronger. She knew in her heart that she wouldn't really drink underage. Kim had to be the responsible one. She wished briefly that she could be more like Shego. Simply not give a damn. So much for that thought. Ron was still rambling on about Monique. Kim just tuned him out and nodded occasionally.

Meanwhile Monique had just come out of the bathroom door and scanned the room for Kim. She didn't find Kim but... she DID notice a woman staring intently at something. _Someone_ , Monique corrected herself as she looked in the direction the other woman was. It was Kim. Monique studied the woman before her. She had long dark hair and green reptilian looking eyes that currently were looking very intensely at Monique's friend. Leather Capri pants hugged her hips and a small sliver of skin peeked out above her calf high boots, a small silver chain around one boot. She had on a dark green spaghetti strap top and leather armbands on with silver tribal tooling that matched the symbol on her necklace. On her arms were black sleeves that went from her elbows to a small piece that wrapped around her middle finger to hold it in place. Monique paused for a moment, she felt as if she should know this woman. Perhaps she should warn Kim since the woman seemed so interested in her. For some reason, she didn't. Instead, Monique walked straight over to the female, bringing her attitude with her. Hands on her hips and an eyebrow raised, Monique stood next to her. She never even noticed the African-American girl near her.

"What do you want with Kim?" Monique straightforwardly said.

Emerald eyes slid from the red head younger girl to meet Monique's brown gaze. The woman sneered and put a hand on her hip.

"What are you? Her bodyguard?" The dark haired woman said with a smirk.

"It's not like Kim needs one," Monique replied.

"True," was all she said and went back to staring at Kim from across the room. Staring at the older woman's profile, Monique came to a shocking realization. Long, dark hair. Green and black signature color.

"You're that chickie who had that fight with Kim!" Monique hissed. "You're um... uh..."

She looked annoyed and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Does Kim broadcast everything?"

"No," Monique said quickly in Kim's defense. "Shego! That's it!"

Shego sneered and clapped her hands mockingly. "And first place goes to..."

"Whatever. You better back off, honey, or I'll mention to Kim that you're here." Monique smiled sweetly.

"Not if I kill you now..."

Monique sighed. "Okay, we're getting nowhere. I didn't come here to argue with you. Look, Kim's really broken up about all this... this triangle you guys have."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Shego said simply and checked her nails. "Kim's said it herself. We have nothing."

"Look! Now isn't the time for you to sulk!" Monique growled at her.

"I missed the part where any of this is my fault..." Shego looked around disinterestedly.

Monique lost her cool exterior for a second and growled in frustration, looking up at the ceiling as if to say 'why me?'

"Do you have feelings for her?" Monique asked finally.

Shego stared at her, green boring into brown. She shifted from foot to foot, but didn't offer to say anything.

"Okay, let me reword this... do you consider yourself Kim's friend?"

"She doesn't consider me her friend."

"That wasn't what I asked you," Monique said with a steely gaze. "Do you consider yourself Kim's friend?"

After a moment, Shego finally nodded.

"Then it's your duty to fix what you've broken. And what you've broken is her life." Monique said, inwardly smiling.

"But I didn't do anything!" Shego hissed.

Monique crossed her arms and stared at Shego.

Shego glared at Monique.

Back at the bar, Ron and Kim sat in a one sided conversation. Needless to say, Ron was the one doing the talking. Finally he paused for breath. Honestly, the boy could go for the longest time without air. It amazed Kim.

"Hey girl!" Monique slid onto a stool next to Kim. "Watcha drinkin'?"

"Coke," Kim said and swirled the dark cola in her cup. 

"Ewww," Monique wrinkled her nose. "Well, I'm not gonna sit here like a bump on a log. Why don't you two come and dance with me?"

Rufus then decided to climb onto the bar and showed off some dance moves.

"Nice! Bust a move!" Ron yelled.

"Ewww," Monique repeated at the naked mole rat. Rufus made a humph noise and crawled back into Ron's pocket. His antics had made Kim smile though.

"I don't really feel like dancing Monique," Kim stated firmly, giving her friend a look. "And if you try to push me, I'll make you wear green and pink for the rest of the year."

"Ewww," Monique said for the third time, grabbed Ron's arm and drug him off to the dance floor.

Kim tapped her foot to the beat of the music, absently tracing the edge of her cup with a finger and watched the two of her friends stumble around. Well, Ron was stumbling, Monique was attempting to get him to dance. Poor Monique. Kim chuckled.

"Well that's a first in a while," said a low feminine voice. Kim's eyes widened as she recognized whom it belonged to. She swiveled around so fast she nearly fell off her stool.

"Shego!" she exclaimed.

Shego looked at herself. "Well, what do you know? I thought I was the buffoon for a moment, thanks for clearing that up."

Kim snorted and smiled before she could help herself. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think I'm doing here? I followed you, of course," Shego said and ordered a drink. At the look on Kim's face, Shego grinned. "No, I was just looking for a good time. I already got done with work and wanted to get out for awhile."

Kim didn't want to know about the 'work' she was done with. Shego was a thief. Kim was a hero. The less she knew, the better.

Noticing Kim was going into her own little world again, Shego decided to pull her back again. "So where's your little fur ball anyway?"

"My fur-" Kim looked puzzled. "Ohhh, him. He's back at home. We finally figured out how to get him to stay off of me. He loves pocky." The girls both giggled uncontrollably. Kim dramatically looked at the ceiling as if to say 'why me?'

"Speaking of which, why DID you rob that pocky place in Japan?" Kim asked, her curiosity aflame. Try as she might, she couldn't figure out what the older woman could want with iced sticks.

Shego leaned forward conspiratorially. "I like pocky," she whispered and grinned. Kim made an annoyed face.

"That's it?" She was expecting it to be part of a big plan. After all, it WAS Drakken who made the plans. God only knows what he'll think up next. Take over Texas or something. Kim grinned at the thought of Drakken in a cowboy hat.

Shego's face sobered. "Well... that and I wanted to see if you'd wear the pants, like I suggested."

"I did. Did I pass the test?" Kim asked jokingly.

"Yes, I did set up another meeting, didn't I? I wanted to see if you'd trust my judgment." Shego said, looking serious. Kim flushed under her gaze. In the end, she hadn't. And both of them knew it.

"Booyah!" cut through their speculations. Ron was headed in their direction. Monique looked at Kim, and then caught sight of Shego next to her. Her eyes widened momentarily and she grabbed Ron's arm taking him in the opposite direction.

Kim did a double take. She looked at Shego, then Monique, and then back to Shego again. _Were they-? Do they-?_ Before she could think further on the subject, she felt a hand on her arm. Kim looked at the hand on her arm and then upward to meet with a pair of strikingly beautiful green eyes. Shego DID have nice eyes, Kim realized. She also wasn't wearing her gloves.

"Why no gloves?" Kim looked sideways at Shego. "You trust me?"

"Hell no. I can kick your butt without them," Shego replied fiddling with her sleeves. Kim stuck her tongue out at Shego. Shego in turn, stuck her tongue out at Kim.

"Hey Kimmie, dance with me." It wasn't a question. Shego hauled her off the stool and pushed her out onto the floor.

"But-" Kim began but found she couldn't think of an excuse.

"Oh come on, ya prude!" Shego said. "It's not like it's a slow song. And your dumb friend is over on the other side of the room."

Kim's eyes narrowed. "How do you know?"

"I can hear him," was all she was going to say on the matter.

Kim was having trouble breathing. People pressed around her on all sides, all moving and sweating. It was...different. Kim had never danced in this big a group. Shego moved like she belonged here. Of course she would. Shego would take chances, she was the bad girl. Shego started dancing and Kim followed suit. She wasn't sure why, but she did nonetheless. It was... fun. It struck her again, how it was fun just being near Shego. Not fighting, just being nice. Like before. Before Ron had walked into Bueno Nacho and her life hit the dust. Kim pushed these thoughts away and went with the music. Music didn't require thought. It told your body what to do and your body responded. Simple. Easy. So unlike life. Kim gave herself to the music.

After awhile, Kim had no clue how long it had been. It could've been a matter of minutes or an hour, it was hard to tell. Kim was turning slowly with the music when Shego's hands touched her waist, holding her in place with her back to the older woman. Shego moved closer and wrapped her arms around Kim's waist. The song had turned slow and Kim didn't really feel like stopping the dancing so she didn't resist. Not long after, Kim's hips moved in time with Shego's. Their moment of unison slowly came to a halt when the song ended.

Kim blinked and came back to her senses when she felt Shego's hot breath near her ear. "I like it with your hair up. It leaves more access to your neck." Shego placed a small, chaste kiss on the soft skin behind Kim's ear and the red head's face soon matched her hair. Shego chuckled wickedly and let her go. "Let's go get a drink."

Shego walked off in the direction of the bar and Kim followed, her thoughts running around like a dog chasing its tail. Shego added a bit of swagger to her hips. Looking over her shoulder, she caught Kim looking. Grinning from ear to ear at the new flush on Kim's cheeks, the green and black clad girl resumed walking. She behaved herself for the rest of the walk to the bar. Noticing that Ron and Monique were sitting there, Shego hesitated. Kim followed her gaze and saw her two friends. Making her mind up immediately, she grabbed Shego's hand and dragged the raven-haired girl behind her. This was going to end here and now.

Monique saw them approach, keeping her face calm and cool. Ron was chatting to her and didn't even notice them until they were already on top of him. Plastering a grin on her face, Monique acknowledged the two.

"Hey girls, what's crackin'?"

"Huh?" Ron turned to them. "Oh. Hi Shego. Kim." His smile dissolving off his face.

"Look Ron-" she never got to finish.

"Kim, it's fine. I'm cool with it. I think." Ron frowned. "Well, with the fact that Shego's a woman an all, anyway. Not with the whole date thy enemy thing."

"Great words of wisdom," Shego sneered at Ron. "Confucius?"

"At least I'm not a fashion disaster," Ron shot back.

All three girls raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

"Okay, so maybe I am..." he muttered.

"Well, if it's all fine and dandy..." Shego began and grabbed Kim around the waist. Sitting down, Shego pulled the teen into her lap. Kim's face flushed again.

"Shego-"

"Just trust me, okay?" Shego whispered in her ear, too low for the other two to hear. Something in Shego's voice was soft...gentle even. It surprised Kim. Enough to make her sit still and shut her mouth.

Ron's eyes narrowed but instead of arguing, he sipped his drink and looked at the people dancing. Shego couldn't suppress a trill in her body. Partly from Kim sitting in her lap, but partly because she won the argument. Petty, but true. Her gaze flicked to Monique. The darker skinned girl sent her a hard look. Shego simply stared at her until the younger of the two looked away first. Kim apparently had missed the look because she failed to say anything.

"So where'd you go, Kim?" Ron asked pointedly ignoring Shego.

"I was around," Kim replied. "I danced for a little bit too," she added.

"Ah," Ron looked at Shego but didn't say anything.

"What?" Shego finally asked, annoyed.

"Nothing."

Kim sighed. "Can't you two just be nice to each other for a moment?"

"Nope," they said in unison.

"See, now you're going somewhere. They actually agreed on something." Monique grinned. Both frowned.

"Scary thought," Kim said.

"Definitely," Monique agreed. The two girls giggled. Ron and Shego's frowns grew.

"Guess who the smarter of us is?" Shego smirked.

"Guess which one of us is the cool, well dressed chick magnet?" Ron said and smoothed his hair back.

"..."

"You?" Monique offered to Ron finally. Realizing what he'd just said, Ron slumped.

"Okay, I give up," he said. They all laughed, including him.

"Oh and girl, you have sooo gotta step into my office sometime," Monique stated looking Shego up and down.

"Excuse me?!" Shego looked rather alarmed.

Ron cracked up. Kim tried to hide a chuckle behind her hand.

"Uh... I think you took that the wrong way, Shego," Kim said in between laughs. "She meant she wants to take you to her room and give you a make-over."

"Oh." Shego said, her arms tightening briefly around Kim in her confusion. "Hey, what's wrong with my look?"

"No offense home-girl, but green and black is sooo out." Monique replied.

Kim laid a hand on Shego's arm. The dark haired girl gave in.

"Whatever," she said to Monique. She whispered in Kim's ear, "Don't worry, I won't start a fight." It earned her a smile from Kim.

The night progressed the same until Monique glanced at her watch. Her squawk of exclamation was enough to tell them that it was way past time to go. She groaned.

"Dad's long gone from the store, I had figured on him giving us a ride, but it's way too late now," she wailed.

"No big," Kim said. "Shego will take us home."

"What?" Shego eyes widened. "When did I say that?"

"Pweese?" Kim's bottom lip stuck out and her eyes became big and watery.

"What the hell is that?" Shego asked as she felt her resolve weakening.

"Oh god, look away! Look away!" Ron yelled in horror, cowering.

"She's puppy dog pouting," informed Monique. "I have yet to find someone who can resist it."

Shego was no different than the many others who had fallen beneath that look. Before she knew it, she had three teens and herself all in her car and she was driving to Monique's place.

"Nice. Mustang," Ron said, rubbing the leather seats. "It would look better in red."

Shego growled, but kept her mouth shut. The things she does for that red head. She gritted her teeth.

"So when did you get this? You didn't have it last week." Kim sat in the passenger seat next to Shego. Monique raised an eyebrow, but didn't point out why Kim knew that.

"Two days ago. It was ripe for the picking and my fingers were itching to steal," Shego said nonchalantly.

"Shego!"

"What? I'm a thief, it's what I do." Shego smirked. "And you loooove me."

"I most certainly-" She bit her lip and shot a glare at the emerald eyes staring at her. Crossing her arms over her chest, Kim fumed in silence.

"Ooooh, lovers spat!" Ron teased from the back.

"Shut up!" the girls said in unison.

"What'd I do?" Ron asked bewildered. Then they were at Monique's. Pulling into the driveway, Monique bade everyone a farewell and got out of the car. On her way past Shego's window, her eyes met green and she smiled, then continued onward. More than a little perturbed by the younger girls look, Shego screeched out of the driveway and, under Kim's direction, made her way to Ron's house.

"So how long has this been going on?" Ron asked, leaning forward so his head was between the two girls.

"What?" Kim nervously played with her fingers, a nervous habit she didn't know she had. Shego had to suppress a smile. Kim was so cut when she was nervous.

"You and Shego," he replied.

"Uh..." Kim started.

"-Not long," Shego finally said for her. Kim shot her a look of gratitude.

"So you're not mad at me?" Kim inquired of her friend, fearing the worst.

"Not really. I wish you would've told me...and the fact that it's SHEGO, the ENEMY, but it's okay," Ron answered.

"So...you don't mind?" Kim asked incredulously.

Ron looked confused. "Should I? Actually, I've been crushing on this girl recently and now my life's taking a turn for the better! Booyah! Hey Shego, turn!"

Shego screeched into his driveway and Ron got out. He waved goodbye, then stopped and stuck his head in Kim's window instead. "Hey lovebirds, don't stay out too long. See ya tomorrow, Kim!"

"Can't say I'm sorry to see him go," Shego said immediately. Kim just sighed.

The silence in the car was nice. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence. Neither of the females felt the need to talk. Just sitting was pleasure enough. Kim stared out the window watching the scenery flash by. Every now and again Shego's eyes would flick from the road to rest on the form of the red head beside her. It didn't take two minutes to get from Ron's house to the Possible's place. Shego turned into the driveway and put the car in the park. Turning to look at Kim, Shego found her already looking at Shego. Neither said anything for a while.

"Kim," Shego finally broke the silence. "Did...did I do right tonight?"

Kim sighed. "Yes, your judgment was right all along. I should have trusted you. Now Ron's fine. I'm not having problems with him. I don't know why I didn't believe you. You're always right," Kim admitted.

"That's right. I am." Shego grinned widely.

Kim snorted. "Ego with a capital SH," she muttered. Kim got out of the car. "I guess I walked right into that one."

"See you later, Kimmie." Shego backed out of the driveway and sped away.

Kim wasn't sure she liked that phrase. In fact, she didn't really like Shego's behavior tonight. Kim was beginning to feel like a hunted animal and she didn't like it. On the upside, she _was_ getting Shego to behave herself. Kim flashbacked to Shego's warm breath on her ear. Okay, so maybe 'behave' wasn't that best word for it. She _did_ show great control when dealing with her friends. She could have picked a fight and she sat by and watched each opportunity pass. Why? Kim's hackles rose. Shego was doing this for a reason beyond Kim's comprehension. She decided to not think about it. Think about Ron instead. Kim brightened immediately. He wasn't going to try anything anymore. Relief washed over the hero as she finally relaxed. And now his life shifted in a better direction, he'd said so himself. Wait... _what did he mean by that?_ With that thought, Kim stepped into her house.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super tiny chapter, sorry. The next one will be longer.

Chapter 6

And into chaos.

"KIM! GRAB IT!" screamed Mrs. Possible.

"DUCK!" yelled the tweebs.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" Ron was in hysterics.

"Ron?! What are you doing here?!" Ron was running around the room, noticing Kim he ran a beeline for her.

Something exploded into the walls. The ceiling shook and Ron dove under a table. The house was in uproar and everything was trashed. Broken pieces of now unidentifiable objects littered the floor. There were holes in the wall. And try as she might, Kim Possible couldn't see what was attacking her home.

Diving for a chair, Kim hissed at Ron. "What the hell is going on here?!"

"It won't calm down! It's hopping around and we can't see it to make it stop!"

Just then, with his perfect timing, Mr. Possible walked in. The moment the door opened, the thing was out the door. The only way they knew that was because of the impregnable silence that filled the room.

"No!" Jim and Tim ran for the door. Their shoulders slumped upon seeing no evidence of their creation.

"Well, back to the drawing board..." one said.

"Tweebs!" Kim yelled. "What was that?!"

"Norkie, of course," Jim said.

"What'd you think it was?" Tim added.

"Norkie?" Kim looked bewildered.

"The A.I. Gee, are you ever thick headed today..." they said in unison.

Kim growled. "Well, who knows with you two..."

Mr. Possible broke out of his shocked trance. When he did, the first thing he noticed was that his house was wrecked. Kim could have sworn she saw a thundercloud appear over her father's head.

"KIDS!" he roared.

Kim pointed at the tweebs. The tweebs pointed at Kim.

"I didn't do it!" all three protested at once.

Thankfully Mrs. Possible took this time to enter the conversation. "Calm down, honey, it wasn't really their fault. It was Norkie," she said simply with a small smile.

"What the hell is Norkie?" Mr. Possible gritted out between clenched teeth.

"Jim and Tim's science project. That fur ball that's been running around the house for days." Mrs. Possible sighed as she surveyed the room they were in. "Well, we have a lot of work to do tomorrow. Let's get some sleep." She gently steered Mr. Possible in the direction of their room. The tweebs suddenly disappeared and Kim was left in the room with Ron.

"'Night Dr.'s P!" Ron yelled after them.

"Well that was interesting," Kim stated matter of factly. "Okay, so what are you doing here again, Ron? Wasn't there a reason we dropped you off at your house?"

"Ah... well, it's like this KP..." he started, his hand rubbing the back of his neck.

Kim immediately felt a shiver down her spine. No...

"I need to tell you something... I like-"

"Ahem! Er... I REALLY need to get some sleep Ron. I'll talk to you tomorrow!" And Kim disappeared practically in a puff of smoke. Ron didn't even know she could move that fast. Ron got a perplexed look on his face, muttered something and left the Possible residence.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Beep beep beep!_

Kim's communicator went flying through the air and hit the alarm clock off her bedside stand. Unfortunately, it didn't die. It beeped angrily at her instead.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

Kim covered her head with her pillow and groaned.

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP!** _

"ALL RIGHT!" she finally screamed. Kim rolled off the bed. Literally. Her dead weight made a loud thump that could be heard in the kitchen below. She flailed outward with her fist and hit the off button.

Kim Possible, _the_ Kim Possible, teen hero, girl who had saved the world from destruction more times than could be counted, straight A student and cheerleader, lay on her floor wondering whether or not she wanted to play hooky.

She sighed knowing that she would go to school. Kim stood on her feet and took off running for her closet. Quickly throwing on some clothes, she raced to the bathroom. A couple minutes later she was fully awake and looked like her usual self.

There wasn't any time for cereal, so she grabbed a Pop-Tart on her way out the door. At least that way she could honestly tell her mother that she'd eaten breakfast.

Kim met up with Ron on the way. They usually walked together unless one of them was late. Kim had decided on a red tee shirt and black jeans today, while Ron wore camouflage cargo pants and a gray shirt, which didn't really match. Kim, of course, told him this and he just shrugged.

"It's all about the personality Kim. Ron Stoppable's the _man_!" he said cheerily.

They reached school without event. The two friends split apart briefly to go to their lockers. Science first period. Goodie. Kim sighed.

Opening her locker, Kim's eyes were caught by a flash of green on the door. Her picture of Shego stared down at her almost mockingly. Kim stuck her tongue out at it.

"What are you doing?"

Kim jumped. "I...uh...good morning, Monique?"

Monique raised an eyebrow. "'Morning, Kim."

Kim's face flushed. She turned around to grab some books out of her locker to hide it.

"I had always wondered why you have a picture of Shego in your locker..." Monique stated thoughtfully. She grinned. "Now I know." 

"Monique, it's sooo not like that. You KNOW that!" Kim replied, her mouth hanging open.

"Uh huh, sure. Whatever you say, girl." Monique inspected her nails while Kim fumed. "You do know that you're deceiving Ron right?"

Kim blinked at her. "I never thought of it that way."

"Now if there was really something going on..." Monique paused. "Then it wouldn't be deceit."

Kim's eyes narrowed. "What are you getting at?"

Both girls turned as a loud squeal ripped through the air. Ron came flying down the hallway, his tennis shoes squeaking across the floor and Rufus hanging out of his pocket like he was on a roller coaster ride.

"Hey ladies!" He offered each girl one of his arms. Kim and Monique brushed past him. "Hey!" Ron said, annoyed.

Kim's communicator sounded. She whipped it out immediately. "What's the sitch, Wade?"

"Kim! The Middleton Bank is being robbed! I'm tapping into security cameras now... here's the feed." The inside of the bank came on the communicator screen. Someone was at the vault, rapidly strapping an explosive device to the thick metal door.

"Wade, can you change the angle of the camera?" Kim asked. The picture changed. Kim's eyes narrowed. A green and black form could now be seen.

"Shego," Kim growled.

"I don't see Drakken anywhere," Ron announced. "Look, uh, Kim," Ron looked at his feet then met her gaze again. "Do you really need me on this?"

Kim blinked at him uncomprehendingly. "I mean, you can handle Shego on your own? You look royally pissed right now and I don't really wanna get in the middle of a lovers spat, so...I'm just going to hang on with Monique, okay?"

"Excuse me?!" Kim squeaked. What did he mean he wasn't going? He always went with her!

"Well, I don't see Drakken anywhere. It looks like it's just Shego..." he began.

"Look, Kim," Monique interjected and put a finger under Kim's chin to shut her mouth. "Go get your girl and be back by lunch, okay?"

Kim shot her a look that could curdle milk. Finally she looked at Wade who was still on the screen.

"I need transportation, Wade."

"Already on the way. Sadie'll be outside the school in five minutes," he replied instantly.

"Sadie! Cool!" Ron yelled. "Booyah!"

"Ron..." Monique growled.

"Uh, yeah...you go ahead, KP," he said, head bowed like a puppy that had been kicked.

Kim looked from Ron to Monique and back again. Something was up. No time to check it out now. She looked at her friends and took off running for the exit.

"She wasn't always this crabby," Monique stated aloud.

"I think she's picking up some of Shego's personality," Ron shrugged and they headed to Science class.

Sadie was already waiting for her. Kim hopped into the drivers seat, greeted Sadie and then they were off. Apparently Dr. Freeman and Wade were working on an experiment together and had gotten off on the right hand immediately. So when Wade found out Shego was breaking into the bank, the doctor had offered Sadie immediately.

By the time they had gotten to the bank, Shego was already gone. The vault hung open but what was curious was that the explosives were never used. On her communicator, Kim was certain she'd seen Shego strapping on explosives and yet the vault had been opening without any high tech device at all. In fact, it looked as if she hadn't forced it at all. As if the door had swung open on its own. Hmm. The alarms hadn't been activated either.

Needless to say, Kim was rather confused as she exited the bank. She got back into the car without a word.

"Well?" Sadie asked. "That was quick."

"I...well, I'm too late." Kim explained the rest of the situation to Sadie. "Sometimes she's just too smart for her own good," Kim grumbled.

"I had been assuming that you didn't like this girl as much as I do, but now I'm getting mixed signals here. She HAS tried to kill me after all," Sadie pouted. "I don't even know how many times she's tried to kill you."

"Quite a few," Kim admitted. "Shego's not that bad really. She just has a hard exterior, that's all."

Sadie had no reply to that. Or perhaps she wisely chose not to break Kim from her thoughts.

After awhile Sadie finally asked, "Where to, Kim?" Kim shook out of her reverie. Pausing to think, she grinned and punched in the coordinates.

About a half an hour later, they pulled up to Shego's house. Sadie had been curious about where they were going, but hadn't gotten anything out of Kim. When she came close enough to see it was an old abandoned house, Sadie was bursting with questions.

Kim got out of the car and presented the house to Sadie. "Welcome to the house of Shego," she announced.

Sadie disproved all theories, she snorted. "She does all the work and Drakken gets all the money? I thought you said she was smart."

"She doesn't like living in the lair. And at least, it's private." Shego was her friend; Kim could defend her if she wanted.

"Do you think it's...safe?" Sadie asked hesitantly.

"Shego would never hurt me," Kim answered instantly. After she said it, Kim realized it was true. In all the times Shego had tried to kill Kim, she had never really _tried_ to kill Kim, she had never really _tried_. She never did more than maybe a punch or kick. Bruises, soreness, but nothing more serious than that. She never really was trying to kill Kim.

Kim's eyes widened and she felt weak with this realization. She suddenly felt a flood of guilt remembering all the times she had hurt the older girl. She hadn't known. She... Kim shook her head. Right now she needed to get the money back from Shego. Sadie told Dr. Freeman what happened and he related the news to Wade who noted the authorities.

The red head straightened her back with resolve and strode up to the door. She knocked and waited...and waited...Finally Kim let herself in.

Again she was struck by how cold and desolate the place was. It didn't even look lived in except deep in the house. It was kind of like Shego herself. She never let anyone near her, she closed herself off. No friends, no family. Kim's fingers itched to clean the house.One of these days...

"Shego?" she called out softly.

"Are you _trying_ to get yourself killed?!" Shego growled as she dropped out of the shadows.

"You wouldn't kill me," Kim said with a hand on her hip.

"If I didn't know you were and you snuck into my house..." Shego flipped her hair over a shoulder. "I might still kill you, ya brat. What do you want?"

Shego was still half in the shadows, but Kim didn't think much of it. _Shego probably still thinks I'm here to turn her in_ , Kim thought.

"First of all, you couldn't kill me," Kim smiled cheekily. Shego opened her mouth to argue but Kim cut her off. "You could beat the snot out of me, but you couldn't kill me." Kim's grin became wider. "Because you looove me."

Shego snorted. "As if. You still didn't answer my question. What do you want?"

"You robbed the bank," Kim sobered as she spoke.

"Yeah, and?" Shego tapped her foot impatiently.

Kim sighed. "Look Shego, I don't want to turn you in-"

"How kind," Shego sneered.

"Just tell me where the money is and I'll leave you be, okay?" Kim took a step closer to the older girl. Shego stood immobile, her emerald eyes following the red head's moves.

"Where's the idiot?" she asked suddenly.

"Who?" Kim's brow furrowed.

"The buffoon sidekick."

"Ohh, Ron. He didn't want to come," Kim looked at the ground.

Shego's expression softened. She walked past Kim and headed off in the direction of her room.

"Wha..." Kim blinked and jogged off after her friend.

Shego was already in her room and flipping through her closet. Now that she was in the light, well semi-light (the only light being the lamp beside her mattress), Kim could see that Shego held her right hand close to her side, not cradling, but protecting it. Shego absentmindedly fingered a tear in her body suit.

"What happened to you?" Kim asked, concern written all over her face.

Shego said nothing, she merely pointed to the bed. Kim hesitated. She wanted to see if Shego was really okay or if the dark haired was just being tough, but if she went to Shego the older girl would probably pull away. Kim had to work up to it.

Walking over out the mattress, Kim's gaze swept over the floor and blankets but she saw nothing. She glanced questioningly at Shego, but the other girl was peeling off her body suit. Kim's eyes followed Shego's curves unbidden. Her hair fell in dark waves past her waist, hiding most of her pale skin from Kim's gaze. She could see the curve of one hip peeking out but most of her lower body still had yet to be revealed from her green and black garb.

She caught herself looking and her face grew redder than her hair. She tore her gaze from Shego's body and stared at the bed. Her mind betrayed her as she visualized Shego's warm tongue trailing down between her breasts as Kim arched back into the mattress. Kim frantically shook her head to clear the image.

Kim's motions had awakened something that lie under the blankets on the bed. It jumped out with a squeal and attached itself to Kim's chest. Kim screamed and fell backwards, cracking her head on the floor. Shego was sat her side in an instant.

The raven-haired girl felt Kim's eyes burning into her. She knew Kim had been watching her change. In fact, she'd had to hide a small smile. But when Kim screamed, her blood turned to ice in her veins.

Kim had been knocked senseless when her head hit the floor. She had relaxed when she'd seen Shego. She trusted the older girl to get the thing off her. It took her a few moments to relearn how to focus her eyes. When she could see, she recognized her attacker as her brother's artificial intelligence experiment. Shego flicked it off Kim's chest absently. _Wait...how the hell did Shego get Norkie?_ Kim thought through the fog of her mind.

Shego cradled Kim's head in her lap as she inspected her eyes. Her fingers ran through Kim's hair and held her head in place. Her wrist still hurt horribly, but she ignored the pain.

"Well, you don't have a concussion," Shego finally told Kim, looking deeply into her green eyes. Captured, Kim could see nothing beyond that predatory emerald gaze. Then Shego's eyes swept down the red head's body and Kim found she could focus on other things again. Like the fact that her head was cradled on Shego's thighs. Her very naked thighs. It was only then that Kim noticed Shego was nearly nude. Her only clothing being a tiny pair of silk black panties.

Kim's breath caught somewhere in the back of her throat. Shego ran her fingers through Kim's red tresses again as her eyes burned into Kim's like the green fire she wielded. After searching Kim's eyes, and Kim guessed, finding what she wanted, Shego leaned down and pressed her lips against the younger girl's.

Kim didn't fight her. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she was screaming that she shouldn't do this. But here and now she wanted this. Nobody was here but her and Shego. Shego wouldn't judge her. Shego accepted her in a way that nobody else did. In a way nobody else could. But that didn't make sense... Kim stopped trying to think and gave herself into the kiss.

So when Shego's tongue touched her lips, Kim immediately parted for her. Shego traced the neckline of Kim's tee shirt, her other hand still buried deep in Kim's hair tilted her head to deepen the kiss. A small moan escaped Kim's lips as Shego pulled back. Kim made a sound of protest and she wrapped her arms around Shego's neck trying to pull her back. Shego grinned and ducked her head to place her lips on Kim's neck instead. Kim buried her hands in Shego's dark hair, tugging lightly. Shego purred into Kim's neck and left a mark. Kim was so wrapped up in what the older girl was doing that she jumped slightly when she felt Shego's questing fingers slip under her shirt. Her fingers teased upward over Kim's stomach making the red head squirm. She growled in frustration upon reaching Kim's purple bra.

Kim sat up and took her shirt off in one smooth movement. Grinning, Shego went to work on the bra clasp and drew it off slowly, drawing her nails along Kim's skin making her shiver. Kim blushed, suddenly feeling vulnerable. Shego's grin grew wider. She pulled Kim closer and bent her head to brush her teeth along Kim's collarbone, then flicked her tongue out and drew a wet trail between Kim's breasts. Circling the red head's areola with her tongue, Shego's hand worked on the buttons to Kim's cargo pants. Shego cursed briefly but the buttons wouldn't budge. Kim almost chuckled at the frowning super villain and slipped the pants off without unbuttoning them.

"Okay, I retract my earlier statements. I like the baggy pants," Shego said suddenly, her eyes taking in Kim's body.

"Pretty useful, huh?" While Kim talked, she had positioned herself to flip Shego over. When the dark haired girl found herself on her back, she had no clue what had happened. Looking up at the satisfied smirk on Kim's face, she couldn't help but chuckle. All traces of humor leaked away however, when she noticed how Kim's eyes burned into her as she leaned down, licking her lips, for a kiss. Kim explored every crevice of Shego's mouth, mimicking what the older girl had done to her earlier. She unconsciously pinned Shego's hands above her head. Shego responded by moaning into Kim's mouth and grinding her hips into the girl above her. Kim trailed kisses down Shego's jaw line and stopped to nibble on the soft skin of her neck. When Shego felt Kim's teeth brush her skin, she'd shuddered. Kim noticed this and experimented by biting down very softly on the older girl's neck. Shego shuddered again and dug her nails into Kim's hips.

"Harder," she gasped. When Kim hesitated, Shego ordered her in a firmer voice, "bite."

Kim did as she was told. Her tongue flicked out, tasting the pale skin and she bit down hard enough that she tasted blood. Shego's nails scored down her back and she nearly bucked Kim right off her lap. At first Kim thought she'd bitten too hard, that she'd hurt her, but looking at the woman beneath her it wasn't pain she saw in her eyes. In fact...

Shego rolled them over, got to her knees and picked Kim up.

"Wha-oomph!" Kim started, but was thrown on the mattress. "I-hey, wai-mph!" Shego's mouth covered hers as she cut off all protests. Shego's knee parted Kim's legs as her tongue parted her lips. Kim groaned and her hands moved to cup Shego's breasts. Kim flicked her thumb over Shego's nipplecausing the darker haired girl to hiss and arch against her. Shego ran her nails down Kim's side and hooked her thumb under Kim's panties, her last remaining bit of clothing, with all intent of tearing them right off her soft body when Shego heard someone in the house. She captured Kim's mouth, muffling the small noises she was making. Shego could immediately tell that there were two people. One was the buffoon; she couldn't mistake that idiot for anyone else. The other was the dark skinned friend. Neither was a threat so she continued her work with Kim. Rehooking the panties with her thumb, she dragged them down a little when she heard the door open and a muffled gasp. Choosing to ignore it and hope they would go away, she kisses Kim senseless. She knew that if Kim knew they were here she'd stop immediately. And Shego would have none of that.

"KIM!" Ron burst through the open door.

_So much for that thought,_ Shego inwardly growled.

Kim's eyes flew open and she grabbed for the nearest thing to cover her naked state. The nearest thing happened to be Shego and she went willingly enough. Kim frantically fumbled around, her eyes wider than anyone had ever seen.

"Kim?!" Ron's eyes nearly fell out of his head at seeing his best friend and another woman, that woman being _SHEGO_ , nearly nude and in bed together. Clearly doing more than sleeping...

"Ron, it's, uh..." Kim faltered, but managed to grab the blanket underneath her and cover herself.

"Not what it looks like?" Shego offered with a grin. Shego had made no move to cover herself but lay on her side pressed against Kim and propped up on one elbow, effectively hiding most of her body. Kim flipped some covers over her. Shego merely rolled her eyes at her, not really caring. She rolled over and growled into a pillow with frustration at being denied her fun. Emerald eyes glared at Ron with an intensity that made him back into the door. "What are you doing here anyway?" she gritted out between clenched teeth.

"Well Sadie- uh, she heard a scream and..." Ron trailed off, his eyes still larger than usual. "Oh," he said finally.

Monique grabbed his arm and began dragging him out of the room. "Yeah, uh, well, you're okay, so...well now that we know that you're okay, we'll see you at school!" Whoosh, they were out the door. Kim jumped up, still clutching the blanket to cover her and scrambled for her clothes. In her search for her clothes, Kim didn't hear Shego get up of the bed and pad quietly over to her. She jumped when Shego wrapped her arms around Kim's waist and pressed her breasts into the red head's back. Shego lowered her head and traced the edge of Kim's ear with her tongue.

"You're not planning on leaving, are you?" she purred.

"Shego, I have to go to school, I have to fix this, I have to-" Kim stammered as she blushed.

Shego silenced her with a quick peck on the lips. It worked, Kim calmed down. She took a deep breath and looked Shego in the eye.

"I do have to go to school. I've missed too many classes already," Kim explained.

Shego rolled her eyes. "Fine then. I'll go with you."

"You can't go to school with me," Kim said, perplexed.

"I can go as far as driving you there. I have a few errands to do in Middleton anyway. Besides..." Shego's reptilian gaze burned into Kim's. "We have a few things to discuss."

Kim's heart froze in her chest. What did she want to talk about? Unless...it was about them. Kim wasn't sure what she felt for her dark haired adversary. The woman that Kim had thought two weeks ago would have killed her the instant she got the chance. The woman that had really saved her life more times than she could count. Kim's eyes followed the subject of her thoughts as Shego struggled into a pair of black leather pants. Once they were on they looked as if they were painted onto her body. It _is_ a nice body, Kim thought instantly.

Kim walked over to the older girl silently and hesitantly wrapped her arms around her waist. Shego stopped picking out a shirt and turned to look at her. She stood there staring into Kim's eyes for a few seconds as the younger girl searched for the words she wanted to say.

"I..." she faltered. "I don't regret this," Kim said finally. Surprise shone in Shego's eyes as she fingered the ends of Kim's hair. Shego looked thoughtful for a moment then kissed Kim's forehead, a quick show of affection.

The teen hero smiled and looked around for her clothes. Wait...where were her clothes?! Kim spun around and frantically looked for her clothes. Upon finding none, she slowly turned to glare at the only other person in the room.

" _Shego!_ " Kim growled.

Shego pointedly ignored her and checked her nails.

"Shego..." she warned.

"What?" Shego looked up innocently.

"Where are my clothes?" Kim gritted out between clenched teeth.

"I don't know what you're talking about..." Shego resumed looking through her closet.

"You're the only other one here!" she nearly screamed.

Completely unruffled, Shego turned to her with a wicked grin and let her gaze sweep up and down Kim. Naked, but for a pair of purple panties, her hands on her hips, the red head was quite a sight.

"But you look perfect the way you are," Shego stretched but was unable to keep the grin off her face. Kim blushed at the compliment and blushed more when her eyes were drawn to Shego's breasts when she had stretched and pushed them out.

Kim whirled around and put her back to Shego. "Argh!" she growled and clenched her hands into fists. Shego took this opportunity to point her finger and send a tiny thread of green fire at Kim's bum.

"AHH!" Kim yelled and grabbed her backside. Shego quickly threw the glove back in the closet and was at Kim's side before she could turn around. Kim's eyes burned with anger as she turned to the woman beside her. "What the _hell_ was that for?!" she screamed at Shego.

Shego was again unfazed by the enraged teenager. "Well, now that there's a hole burned in there, I guess you won't be needing these..." Shego swiped at the underwear. Kim knocked her hand aside, stepped back and went into a fighting pose.

"Hands off the panties," Kim ordered the dark haired woman.

"No chance," Shego grinned. "You need something to wear to school after all," she added.

Kim slumped. "You're right." Shego reached for the panties again. Kim sidestepped the hand. "I can take my own panties off, thank you."

"Aw, you're so mean to me," Shego said as she fell backwards onto the mattress. She propped herself up and watched Kim intently.

Kim pointedly ignored her and quickly found some black jeans and a green tee shirt. She looked around and finally found a small shelf on which sat bras, underwear and socks. She grabbed a black bra and underwear at random. She also found a pair of socks with naughty and nice printed on them. Kim almost laughed. They were perfect for Shego.

Coming out of the closet, Kim saw that Shego was still laying on the bed and she was still looking at her like a predator watching her prey. So Kim still ignored her. She did turn away to dress though. It was silly considering she'd just been rolling around with Shego not twenty minutes ago but she still felt uncomfortable dressing in front of her. _Dumb, but true_ , she thought as she bent down and slid her ruined underwear off.

Shego made a sound of approval behind her. " _Very_ nice..." Kim's face turned beet red when she looked back and saw the look of lust in Shego's eyes. She grabbed a shirt and threw it at the older girl. It hit her square in the face.

"Shut up and get dressed," Kim said and dressed herself as quickly as possible. Shego laughed and pulled the shirt on. Watching Kim, Shego had gotten a thoughtful look on her face.

"Kim," she said finally. Kim blinked at her. "Come here," requested Shego. Kim did as she was asked, not sure she knew where this was going. Shego drew a fingernail in a slow, lazy circle around Kim's bellybutton. The action caused Kim to notice how Shego's clothes fit her curves perfectly, how her lips were slightly parted in thought.

"What are you doing after school?" Shego said suddenly, breaking Kim out of her thoughts.

"I, uh...nothing?" Kim looked completely confused.

"Good. I'll pick you up from school then. You ready yet?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah. I guess."

Soon they were in the car and on their way. It was the same black mustang as the night of the club. Only this time the silence in the car wasn't comfortable. Shego looked as unperturbed as ever. Not much ever seemed to get under her skin. Kim however, was fidgeting constantly. She knew Shego was going to have a talk with her. But why wasn't she talking already? Impatience hummed through her body.

"Don't you ever sit still?" Shego growled, never taking her eyes off the road.

"Yes," Kim shot back. "It's just...just, weren't we going to..." she trailed off.

"Going to talk?" Shego offered.

"Yeah, I mean...what are we going to do?" Kim asked.

Shego eyed sideways. "I was referring to the creature."

"I-oh..." Kim looked embarrassed and folded her hands in her lap. She had forgotten about Norkie.

"You have to take him back home," Shego stated firmly. "He's annoying." She rubbed her wrist absently. Kim didn't fail to notice this.

"Speaking of which, you never told me how you ended up with it," Kim said as she reached for Shego's hand.

Puzzled, Shego gave the red head the hand as she explained simply, "He was at the bank." Once Kim had the hand, she massaged Shego's pale wrist with her thumbs gently. Kim could tell it felt really good since Shego's arm relaxed entirely.

"So how did this happen?" Kim rolled it gently to the side and apologized quickly when she saw Shego wince.

"I surprised him," she said. Kim blinked. She'd seen Norkie in action when his emotions ran high. He'd trashed their house after all. All that power wrapped up in that tiny little bundle and Shego had survived it. Not only had she survived but she only had a sprained wrist. How much had Shego held back every time Kim fought her? She could easily have knocked her head right off if she had wanted...

"How long have you been training me?" she asked before she even knew she'd opened her mouth.

Shego glanced at her. "What do you mean?"

"All those sparring sessions, I had thought they were fights, but to you they couldn't have been more than play sessions. How long have you been watching out for me?" Kim tried to catch her eye, but Shego stared at the road with a one-minded determination. She didn't offer an answer either. Kim said nothing but she interlocked her fingers with Shego's hand in her lap and looked out the window the rest of the way.

When they finally reached Middleton High, Kim got out of the car. She poked her head in threw the window and said bye to Shego.

"Hey! What time is school over?" Shego asked.

"3 o'clock. But... oh crap," Kim slumped.

"What?" Shego's brows furrowed.

"I have cheerleading practice," Kim said dejectedly.

Shego's eyes lit up. Kim noticed the look and got paranoid.

"Why is cheerleading practice so great?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I get to scare a bunch of dipshit girls with no brains in to the next century," Shego said with one of her infamous grins. "And I get to see you run around in a short skirt. What part of that should I have a problem with?"

Kim shook her head, said something about Shego being incorrigible and walked off towards the school.

"Kim," Shego called out. Kim turned to look at her. "You underestimate yourself. Don't." Kim got lost in those emerald eyes again. She could see something underneath that green fire, some emotion that Kim couldn't read. Then Shego blinked and she lost it.

"Bye Princess," she said and was speeding away, her tires squealing, before Kim could respond.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kim thought she was going to die as Mr. Barkin glared at her. She had gone against the Holy Grail. Kim Possible had been late to Mr. Barkin's class. Apparently saving the world, or in this case, people's money wasn't a good enough excuse for being late to English class.

"Chasing the bad guys just isn't good enough, Possible! It's not like you're in a war or something…" he said, standing in front of Kim's desk.

Bonnie snickered in the back. Kim could hear Monique stifling a laugh. "Chasing" the bad guys. Riiight. Kim's face flushed crimson. Barkin gave her an odd look and left her alone for the rest of class.

Finally the bell rang and Kim ran out the door like her backside was on fire. She fled to her locker. Kim only had four classes left and then she was free. Well…after cheerleading practice anyway.

"Hey KP!" Ron yelled as he bounded up to her. He slung an arm over her shoulders.

Kim frowned. "Get off of me," she shrugged her shoulders to make her point. Monique came up behind the two friends.

"You wouldn't be cheating on Shego, now would you, Kim?" she said and tried to keep a straight face at Kim's expression.

Kim was speechless with her mouth hanging open.

"You made me a happy, happy man today Kim," Ron put his head on Kim's shoulder and wiped away an imaginary tear.

Kim finally regained her senses. "I-wha…it's not like that!" she protested.

Monique and Ron stared at her.

"I-er, uh…we're not girlfriends or anything…" Kim muttered.

The staring continued.

Kim slumped. "Okay, I give up. Let's go to class."

The rest of the day went by uneventful. Kim almost wished Wade would call her with a mission. Come to think of it, all her missions lately have been with Shego. What ever happened to Monkey Fist, Killigan or the Seniors? Or DNAmy and Dementor for that matter? All the villains seemed to vanish. Kim didn't feel half as worried as she should. Did she believe Shego would tell her if something was up? No, Shego doesn't work that way. Kim would have to find it out herself. Kim had a thought. What if Shego's just trying to divert my attention? Kim had to admit, it DID fit.

The last bell of the day rang, signaling the end of school. Kim met up with Ron on his way out.

"Hey KP, wanna go to the mall?" he asked immediately.

Kim sighed. "Sorry, I have cheerleading practice."

"Monique keeps telling me she's tired of my clothes, so she's going to purify me through new outfits." Ron shrugged. "Meet us afterwards?"

"I…can't. I gotta go somewhere with Shego later," she said, looking at the floor.

Ron's eyebrows went up to his hairline. "Where are you going?"

Kim blinked. "I don't know."

"Uh…okay, well, I'll call you later then," he said as they parted ways.

Kim didn't even think to ask where Shego was taking her. Where the hell were they going? Kim decided then and there that she was going to keep her head around Shego. She was going to get answers. Kim felt warm arms wrap around her waist from behind. She turned around in the arms and gazed into a pair of beautiful emerald eyes. Her resolve failed her.

"Hi," Kim said the first thing that popped in her head.

Shego grinned. "Hi."

"Not here, okay?" Kim said and grabbed the older girl's wrists, pulling them away from her.

Shego blinked. "Why not?"

"Because there's people around," Kim thought it was obvious. But apparently Shego didn't get it.

"So…?"

"I…have a reputation," Kim said softly.

"Okay." Shego shrugged. But the tension in her body betrayed her. "Where's practice held?"

"The gym," she replied and they walked off, Shego slightly behind Kim, allowing her to lead. They parted ways, Kim went to the locker room and Shego went to sit at the top of the bleachers.

Practice went by as the pace of a snail. At least to Kim it did. She kept looking over at the dark haired woman watching her. If someone would have told her two weeks ago that the super villain SHEGO would be sitting in her high school watching Kim at cheerleading practice waiting for her to be done to take her out somewhere that Kim didn't even know…Kim would have sent them to a mental institute.

Bonnie, of course, had to make a comment. Kim tried to ignore her but something about Bonnie always got under her skin. She couldn't explain it, it just did. Her snide comments, snippy remarks, the fact that she always tried to make Kim fail. Kim somehow managed to keep her temper through practice. And then Bonnie did something to top off the day.

As Kim did a flip and landed, Bonnie stuck her foot out in Kim's path and the red head went flying. She did a perfect face plant into the gym's polished floor. It took a moment for Kim to finally get her bearings then she flipped over and glared fiery arrows of death at the brunette who was innocently looking at the ceiling. Shego half expected her to erupt into flames any second. Kim did a silent snarl and kept her mouth shut. She didn't need a fight with Bonnie right now and Kim could get her back her own way.

"Aw, Kim, if you couldn't handle it, I'm sure I could do it," Bonnie said sweetly.

"Not on your life, you scum sucking, scaly-" Kim growled under her breath.

"What was that?" Bonnie asked, leaning forward a little.

"Yeah, well this is all nice and sweet but practice is over now," came a voice from behind Kim.

Bonnie sneered. "Oh great, the freakshow decided to join in."

Shego walked calmly up behind Kim and linked arms with the red head, steadily dragging her away before she could say anything. Shego's face was completely impassive, whereas Kim looked like she had quite a retort.

"Yeah Kim, it looks like your clumsiness paid off, didn't it?" Bonnie called out.

"I can handle her!" Kim nearly screeched at the older girl who wouldn't be deterred from dragging Kim off.

"I know you can, but I'm getting bored," Shego replied nonchalantly.

"Hey Kim, that wouldn't be your girlfriend, would it? Is there something you need to tell us because it sure looks like it," Bonnie smirked.

Shego stopped dragging Kim and was stalking off back to Bonnie before Kim could respond. She ran after Shego. She could tell the raven-haired villainess was pissed by the way she was holding herself.

"Shego! Wait! You can't kill her!" Kim hissed at her frantically.

"Why not?" she glared at the teen hero.

"Because you can't! I hate Bonnie too, but I can't let you kill her," Kim said quickly.

"As if she could," Bonnie said snidely with a flip of her hair.

Shego looked thoughtful for a second. "Would you settle for a simple lesson?" she asked Kim directly, ignoring the brunette cheerleader.

"So long as you don't kill her," Kim ordered firmly. Shego's wicked grin made Kim worry.

Shego strolled over to Bonnie nonchalantly. Bonnie watched Shego lazily circle her.

"So you're in high school, right?" Shego inquired calmly, still circling.

"Like duh, check the place you're standing in." Bonnie put a hand on her hip and looked disinterested. Shego stopped in front of her.

"I think it's a little odd that you haven't realized that there are bigger people than you," Shego said and trailed a fingernail down the side of Bonnie's neck and past her collarbone to the center of her chest. At this point Bonnie must have seen something in Shego's eyes because she looked like a cornered rabbit. "Stronger people," Shego's finger slowly ignited, burning Bonnie's skin. Bonnie wasn't about to back down though, not in public. "Scarier people," Shego whispered. Steam rose from where Bonnie's skin and Shego's finger met. Bonnie leaped back, her eyes wide. She maintained her posture though. Bonnie's back straightened and she turned, walking out of the room. But not before Kim saw the burn Shego had left. The other cheerleaders stared; none dared to speak.

Shego walked calmly out the door and didn't even look behind her to see if Kim was following. Which she was, of course. She didn't really want to stick around and explain to everyone why she knew someone who controlled green fire powers. Hell no. 

The moment the two of them were out the door Kim started yelling.

"Why did you do that?!" she screeched.

"Do what?" Shego checked her nails to make sure she didn't chip any of the black nail polish.

"You hurt her!" Kim yelled.

"Yeah and?" Shego never stopped walking.

"I told you-"

"Not to kill her. I didn't." She stopped and looked at Kim. "And you want to know WHY you used that terminology? Because some part of you knew and WANTED me to hurt her." She started walking again.

Kim opened her mouth to protest but found that Shego wasn't listening and had already opened the door to her car. The younger girl chased after her. Once in the car, she started up again. Kim was cut off rather abruptly when Shego held up a hand between the two of them and green fire engulfed her hand. Kim shut up but didn't move away. She looked past the fire into a pair of emerald eyes.

"I know you won't hurt me, so threatening me won't work," she said, staring boldly into Shego's eyes.

She leaned towards Kim. "Are you sure of that, Princess?"

Kim moved closer to Shego, her eyes never leaving the older girl's and gave her a quick kiss. An electric thrill ran through her body. Out of the corner of her eye, Kim saw the fire immediately evaporate as soon as their lips met. Shego had also unconsciously moved the hand to keep from burning Kim when she had leaned in.

The kiss seemed to mollify the villain for they didn't argue any further. However, there was something that Kim had been wondering about all day…

"Where ARE we going?" Kim finally asked, breaking the silence.

"The mall," Shego said.

Kim blinked. The mall? "Why?"

"You'll see…"

 

\---

 

"NO!" Kim stomped her foot.

"Why?" Shego asked and checked her nails. Kim was REALLY beginning to hate that word.

"Because it's just not done! I'm a cheerleader!" Kim nearly screamed in frustration.

"So…?" That was another one Kim was beginning to hate.

"I CAN'T!"

"WHY?!" Shego shot back, mocking Kim.

"I CAN'T!"

"You're making a big fuss over nothing," Shego filed her nails.

"It'll hurt," Kim pouted.

"You can hold my hand if you want to," Shego smiled sweetly at Kim.

"Okay, never EVER do that again," Kim shuddered.

"So you'll do it?" Shego looked up hopefully.

"Nope." Shego went back to her nails.

Silence.

"Are you sure it'll look good?" Kim asked, fidgeting.

"Yes."

"Will it hurt?"

"Yes."

"Will it make you happy?"

"Yes."

Kim let out a breath she'd been holding. "Fine. I'll get my belly button pierced."

They stepped back into the little booth again. Kim first, Shego followed.

"She has no problem overthrowing an evil villain and saving the world, but one little piercing…" Shego muttered under her breath as she stepped through the doorway.

"Is she finally ready?" the owner inquired in a bored tone. They had been through this a couple times already. Shego placed a hand on Kim's lower back. Kim nodded nervously.

Kim hesitantly sat down in a big chair in the center of the room, dragging Shego with her. The man didn't even spare the two a second glance; he grabbed his tool and advanced on Kim. The red head steeled herself and snatched Shego's hand. Shego blinked at her.

"I was just kidding, you know?" Shego attempted to tug her hand back.

Kim glared at her.

"Okay, okay, whatever. Don't squeeze too hard or you'll get burned," she warned. Kim still held onto the hand for dear life.

The man put his tool on her stomach and asked Kim if she was ready. Kim squeezed Shego's hand harder as Shego tried to shake her off.

"I feel like an expecting father," Shego said and wiped away an imaginary tear. The man laughed and quickly shoved the needle in, piercing Kim's belly button while she wasn't paying attention.

Kim bit her lip to keep from making a sound. Shego merely rolled her eyes, she still didn't get what all the fuss was about. The man quickly slid a little piece of metal through the new hole. Now that she could see it, it was a little crouching dragon with green-jeweled eyes. Kim looked up at Shego, wondering briefly if she had picked it out. Shego watched Kim impassively, then she smiled and the solemn look was gone.

"It looks good," she said. "Now can I have my hand back?"

"Sure," Kim said sheepishly. She had forgotten she still had Shego's hand clenched in her own. She got up out of the seat and started poking her stomach. A quick transaction between Shego and the man and the two women were out of the booth.

"It feels weird," Kim complained, still playing with her new piercing.

"Quit poking it," Shego ordered, exasperated. She smacked Kim's hand away from her stomach.

Kim sighed. "Mom's gonna kill me."

"Quit worrying. Think about it when it happens," Shego said, looking around.

"So what now?" Kim asked.

"Hm…food?" Shego suggested.

"Mhm! Food for me!" came a voice from Kim's waist.

"AHH!" Kim shrieked, surprised. Shego shook her head and pointed at the little naked mole rat hanging on the waistband of Kim's pants.

"Rufus!" Kim scooped the pink rodent up. "Where's Ron?"

"Dead, I hope," Shego mumbled.

Rufus stood up on Kim's palm pointed off to the left. Then he proceeded to blow a raspberry at the dark haired villain.

"Mmmm, naco!" Rufus rubbed his belly.

"Oh…the Bueno Nacho in the mall. Duh. Wait…what are you doing here then?" Kim asked, aware that Shego was behind her looking bored and checking her nails again.

Rufus pointed behind them. Monique walked up to the duo with her hands full of shopping bags. She practically glowed. Monique was always ecstatic when she got to shop. That was probably why she ate, breathed and practically lived in Club Banana.

"Hey Kim, what's happening?" Monique greeted, juggling bags to get comfortable.

"Not much. How about you? Are those all for Ron?!"

"He needs new clothes," Shego stated as she buffed her nails.

"See?! Totally! Hey Shego speaking of wardrobes…" Monique said slyly.

Shego's hand that she'd been buffing erupted in green flames.

"Or…not," Monique said, inching towards Kim.

"Food!" Rufus urged.

"All right!" Shego snarled at him. "We're working on it!"

Rufus jumped into the bag Monique was holding.

"Oh don't be all grouchy," Kim grinned, stood on her tiptoes and kisses Shego's cheek affectionately before the other girl could protest. She turned to say something to Monique but was foiled by a pale arm that snaked its way around her waist and pulled her back into a warm body.

"Can I help it if I have a lot of pent up frustration from this morning?" Shego purred in Kim's ear making the teen blush fiercely. The hot breath tickled her ear making her think back to that mornings events. Monique snickered.

"I-uh…" Kim stumbled. Shego let her go and Kim felt a pang of loss where her warm body had been. Shego's eyes glittered with mischief. Kim felt like she'd just been effectively cornered.

"Let's go to Bueno Nacho, you two," Monique said, giving Kim a way out. Kim looked at her gratefully.

Monique and Kim walked side by side while Shego stayed behind them. Kim and Monique chatted amiably the entire way, every now and then they'd ask Shego something and she would half answer.

"Look behind you," Monique said.

Kim did. Shego was watching her – no, stalking her. Her eyes glowed a green brighter than usual and Kim recognized the look of lust on her face. Kim gulped.

"Looks like someone's gonna be getting some tonight," Monique grinned and did a little dance the best she could with all her bags.

"Whatever," Kim growled.

"Back that thang up! I think she's actually watching your butt, girl!" Monique teased.

"Shut up."

"Do a little dance, make a little love…" Monique danced and Rufus crawled up to her shoulder and joined in.

"Shut. Up."

Only when Shego walked past them did they realize that they had slowed down. She looked at Monique who had stopped mid-dance and shook her head.

"I don't want to know," was all she said and kept on walking. The two girls looked at each other then hurried to catch up.

Shego stopped suddenly causing Monique and Kim to run into her. Emerald eyes narrowed and scanned the environment around them. Kim's skin crawled. Something was really, really wrong. Not only had Kim's instincts picked up on it, but Shego's had before her. Without even realizing it, Kim had moved so that Monique was safely between her and Shego.

"Hey, uh guys…should I be worried?" Monique murmured, looking around for the source of the actions of her friends.

"Kim," Shego hissed under her breath.

"Yeah, I know, I feel it…" she whispered back.

"No…break off. You and Monique go back to shopping as if nothing's happened, got it?"

"But Ron-" Kim protested.

The seriousness in Shego's eyes silenced the red head. "Do it. I'll get a message to him."

Kim hesitated. Shego noticed it, but said nothing and strolled off like nothing was wrong. Monique tugged on Kim's arm, urging her to walk in the other direction. Kim wasn't sure why she didn't want to leave, she should have no trouble with this. She trusted Shego…didn't she? Should she?

The two teens continued walking until they were at the opposite end of the mall, near the exit closest to the car. Once the trio had split, Kim felt the danger erase. Her entire body screamed at her to turn around and go back. Monique stayed silent mostly, asking questions only when she had to. She seemed agitated, but Kim was so wound up that she didn't notice.

"I'm sure they'll be fine, Kim. Shego can take care of herself," Monique said quietly.

"True. But what about Ron?" Kim's brow furrowed with worry. "I don't know if he can take on something alone. And those two would rather die than work together…"

Meanwhile, Shego was making her way to the Bueno Nacho. Stepping through the doors, she spotted Ron immediately. He noticed her as she passed him.

"Hey baby-" he started to say his regular hot babes pick up line, and then he recognized her and bit his tongue. Shego smiled at him evilly and Ron gulped in response. He sunk lower in his seat and desperately looked for Kim. Wasn't she supposed to be with Shego? And where was Monique? And Rufus? He decided to ignore her.

Shego sat in the booth behind him and ordered a drink. She ignored him for the most part. Once she was done with her drink she rolled up the straw paper, stuck it in the straw and blew it at Ron's head. It hit the target and bounced off to sit in front of Ron.

"Hey!" Ron yelled, more in startlement than outrage. Shego smirked at him and left, well rather sauntered out the door.

"I don't know why she had to do that," he grumbled and picked the paper up. It was only then that he noticed words scribbled on the paper. He unfolded it, eyes scanning what was wrote. Shoving the paper into his pocket, he stood and left, all traces of humor gone. He looked for Shego but found no traces of the black haired villain. He headed for the nearest exit.

At the other end of the mall, Kim and Monique feigned their shopping. Kim found a dark green tee shirt with underlying black fishnet over the stomach and arms. The word 'Dangerous' was scrawled in an interesting font over the chest. Immediately Kim knew Shego would love it. As if her thoughts had conjured the dark haired woman, she appeared at Kim's elbow.

"We have to go," Shego said instantly. Kim nearly jumped out of her skin. As if her nervousness wasn't bad enough! Did the woman really have to sneak up on her all the time? How did she manage that? Kim's senses had been on alert and Shego had still managed to sneak up on her.

When Kim didn't move, Shego grabbed her and physically dragged her. Monique grabbed the other arm and they picked up speed. Shego skidded to a halt and noticed the shirt Kim had thought about buying her.

"Ooooh, nice!" she crowed and snatched it up, taking off running in one fluid motion.

"Shego!" Kim and Monique admonished in unison, running after her.

They were outside and in the car before anyone had time to yell. Kim and Shego were fine, whereas Monique was panting in the backseat. The hero and villain grinned at each other. Shego's eyes sparkled; their intensity drove Kim breathless. This was Shego in her prime. She was never happier in life than when she was stealing. And it showed. Kim had to admit, she did enjoy the thrill, the exhilaration of the steal. But it was wrong.

"I'm coming, guys!" Ron yelled and flung open Shego's door. "Come on, Shego!" Ron started doing odd marital arts poses and made some noises.

All three girls stared. Shego was the first to break of the stand off.

"Okay," Shego said immediately, her hand igniting in green flame as she swiped at him.

"AHH!" he jumped back.

Monique opened her door and pulled him into the car as Kim jumped on Shego, effectively preventing her from killing her friend. In her haste, Kim had just blindly grabbed at Shego. Now, looking down at her hand, she regretted not thinking first. One hand cupped Shego's left breast while the other was low on her stomach. Kim's eyes drifted upwards to rest on Shego's face. Emerald eyes bored into hers in a lustful expression Kim was beginning to recognize. Feeling rather playful, Kim pinched a nipple between her forefinger and thumb eliciting a growl from the super villain. Kim quickly removed her hands before she could provoke the older girl further. She could, with Monique and Ron in the car, but that would be mean. Wait… Monique and Ron wouldn't be able to save her, Shego wouldn't care if they were in the car!

"See?! She's feral, she'll go for your throat, Kim!" Ron yelled incoherently from the back. She might indeed go for the throat but Kim doubted it was the way Ron was thinking. Looking in the back, Ron was practically sitting in Monique's lap. Monique's eyebrow twitched. She wasn't amused.

"Please tell me…WHY AM I DATING YOU?!" Monique exploded. "Why do I like you? What is the attraction?"

Silence.

Kim and Shego turned to stare at the two in the back. Monique covered her mouth. Ron's eyes widened.

"Wait a minute…you two are DATING?!" Kim screeched at them, shattering the quiet.

"I-uh, yeah. I meant to tell you, but every time I tried…you ran away…" he said lamely.

"Whoa…you like MONIQUE?!" She turned an accusatory glare at her friend. "And you never told me? All my rambling and you never said anything?!"

"Well, Ron wanted to be the one to tell you first and…" Monique replied quietly.

"I don't believe this!" Kim slammed her fist down on her leg, wincing as she did so.

Shego lay a hand on Kim's wrist gently. Kim's eyes followed where their connection was. She looked up into a pair of emerald eyes so beautiful they made her heart ache.

"Did you know?" Kim asked suddenly, afraid of the answer.

Shego never blinked instead she regarded Kim thoughtfully. Kim's chin sunk to her chest as she took Shego's hands and traced her fingers.

"Did you know? The entire time was this all a ruse? Did you?" Kim whispered.

The older girl hesitated. "I had guessed, but I didn't know for certain," she said finally. When she got no response, she added, "We have to go home. I don't think it's safe."

Shego gently pulled her hand away from Kim so she could back out. Once they were on the road however, she held Kim's hand the entire way home. The warmth of Shego's hand in hers comforted Kim. She wasn't sure why she felt so betrayed, but she did. Even though it was her own fault. Petty, but true.

Ron and Monique stayed silent the entire time. Upon dropping Ron off, Kim started feeling guilty. He looked like a little puppy dog that had been kicked.

"Look, Ron," Kim said, trying to swallow the knot in her throat. "I'm not mad at you. I- just…need time to think things through."

He nodded. "I can understand that." They said their good byes and then they went to Monique's house.

"Kim," Monique said seriously. "We've been friends all through high school. I don't want this to break us up, girl. I mean, look at your main girl Shego here." Shego raised an eyebrow at her being brought into the conversation. Monique winked at her. "When Shego told Ron that you and her were dating, don't you think Ron felt the same way?"

Kim blinked. She was right. That's the problem with Monique. She usually was right.

"Yeah…" Kim said finally.

"Friends?" Monique asked.

"Totally, I mean come on. Like a guy would come between us?" Kim thought back to Hirotaka and the way the two of them had fought tooth and nail over him.

Monique must have been following her train of thought. "Like Hirotaka. Unless you got some deep dark feelings for Ron that we need to talk about?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

Kim shook her head fervently.

"Didn't think so. Catch ya later, girls!" Monique said, getting out of the car.

As they backed out the driveway, Shego glanced at Kim. The red head had her knees up to her chest and was biting her lower lip. There was a slight glint from the emerald eyes of the dragon through her belly button. Shego smiled. They had gotten a lot done today. But…

"Hey, Princess?" Shego said lightly. Kim looked at her.

"Why do you call me that?" she asked the dark haired woman next to her.

"Because I can," she replied with a smirk. They finally reached Kim's house.

"What were you going to say?" Kim inquired. Looking at the beautiful woman sitting next to her, Kim briefly wondered how the hell she'd gotten so lucky.

"Never mind," Shego said and looked straight ahead.

Kim grinned and shot forward, placing a small kiss on the soft skin of Shego's cheek. Then she was out of the car before Shego could use her powers on her.

"Hey!" Shego mumbled.

"See you tomorrow, Shego!" Kim waved and disappeared into the house.

Shego touched her cheek where Kim's lips had been. She stared at the door through which Kim had just gone.

"Bye Kim," she whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst, ahoy!

Chapter 9

After Shego had dropped her foe off, she decided she had better go back to the lair before going home. _God only knows what Drakken's up to by now,_ she thought.

She knew there was something up the moment she stepped through the door. Shego could hear Drakken yelling about something or other, but apparently there was someone else there too. Her hackles rose. She had told Drakken a million times that if he let everyone into his secret lair, it wouldn't be a secret anymore. But does he listen? Nooo. A second voice piped up. It sounded a lot like Monkey Fist…Why the hell was Monkey Fist there? All ready to start yelling, Shego walked into the main room.

Drakken and Monkey Fist were arguing over a laser in the center of the room. Scanning the room, Shego noticed a few other villains too. She snorted. What had happened to the secrecy of villainy?

"Yo Dr. D! What the hell's going on?" Shego yelled, catching everyone's attention.

"Shego…" Drakken grinned evilly. "So nice of you to join us."

Shego wasn't impressed. "What's everyone doing here?"

"We're all waiting for you, lassie," Killigan said from behind her. Shego had heard him trying to sneak, she simply didn't care.

"Oh really?" she said a hand on her hip.

"Would you mind telling us why you were hanging out with that Kim Possible?" Monkey Fist asked, advancing on her.

"I've realized something, Shego," Dr. Drakken purred. "I don't need you."

"See? Now why do you have to go and be mean like that?" DNAmy smacked Drakken. In the midst of all this, Shego stood in the center of the room, the only thing betraying her emotions were her emerald slits for eyes. She stood silent and motionless.

Suddenly Dr. Dementor dropped from the ceiling above her. Shego sidestepped at the last minute and Dementor hit the floor. That seemed to be the unspoken cue for Monkey Fist, who came at her. Save herself, Monkey Fist was probably the best fighter in the group. In five moves, Shego sent him flying. She back flipped over Killigan and shot green fire at him, lighting his kilt on fire. She also sent a green fireball at Drakken's head for good measure then she was out the door.

Shego was a little surprised to find that she wasn't really that pissed. Somewhere in her mind, she knew that it would come to this. She always left everyone. It was that way ever since she was young and still trying to make a name for herself. She would stick with something for a while then it was time to move on. Team Go had never really held any interest for her. She liked fighting, but…Then when she had switched sides, Shego found she enjoyed the thrill of stealing as well. Her job with Drakken had been perfect. She got to do what she loved most without worrying about the plotting and planning. Even so, she knew that it wasn't permanent. Now…she wasn't sure what she'd do yet. She would however, hear Drakken squeal under her boot heel. The other villains Shego couldn't care less about. She expected such treachery from them, but Drakken had a contract with her. He would pay for his betrayal.

But that would be later. Right now she had to think of a plan. She couldn't stay at home. In fact, there was just enough time to grab her things and leave. Shego jumped into her Mustang and sped off to her house. It didn't take her too long. They shouldn't have had time to get there yet, but she was careful anyways.

Shego didn't have much to pack. She picked out her favorite outfits, including her mission outfits, and threw them in her pack. She looked around the room sadly. She had liked this place. It was hers and out of the way and whether or not she liked it, she had some fun times. She flashed back to Kim's outraged face when she had burned a hold through her panties. Shego grinned wickedly at the memory. She shook her head, clearing the thoughts. She turned to leave and pointed into the corner.

"You…you are coming with me," she ordered.

The little green fuzz ball jumped through the air and landed on her wrist. It wrapped its little feet around her wrist and snuggled. She wondered faintly about the purring creature on her arm. What was the name Kim had given it? Norkie?

She swung her pack over he shoulder and was out the door in an instant. Shego pulled a small remote out of her pocket and hit a button. Her small stealth ship lifted off the ground. Punching in some coordinates, she watched it fly off. She'd be damned if she was going to let Drakken get her ship.

Shego threw her pack in the backseat and hopped in the car. She feebly attempted to scrape Norkie off her wrist but he remained there purring happily. She had to admit, the sucker was tough. Normally at this point, she would light up her hands and threaten the thing, but she remembered what happened the last time she did that when she was in the bank. It wasn't fun. So she had a fuzzy green bracelet for the remainder of the drive.

While driving, Shego thought about where she was going to go. She had no real friends except Kim. And her pride wouldn't even let her think about that. Team Go? _Hell no_. Then she remembered a small warehouse about thirty miles from there. She remembered Senior Junior talking about it back when she was tutoring him. He used it mostly for his hair care products and a few other trivial things. Perfect for her. Come to think of it…why hadn't the Seniors been at the lair? They were the only real villains not there. Did that mean she had an ally? Or just that they didn't feel like going? Or… Shego rubbed her temples. This was getting difficult. She thought about it more on the way there.

She parked the car around the back, so it wouldn't be easily seen. Stealthily, she made her way up a drainpipe and up onto the roof before dropping silently to her feet. Her training all those past years had really paid off. She crept over to a vent and slipped inside. Even after all these years, the dark haired villain still hated vents. They were never clean like in the movies. Vents equal dust. Dust equals traces left behind.

Finding a way out, she surveyed the room under her. There was a door with a digital alarm system attached to it. That would be easy enough. The only problem was that there could be laser beams and she didn't have any infrared goggles with her. Shego shrugged and did a neat flip, landing right in front of the door. So far, so good. It took her a moment to rewire the box and deactivate the alarm system. Then with a push of a button, she was in. Slipping through the door, she quietly made her way down the hallway. She needed to go past the office to get to the storage area, she remembered.

The only problem was that she could make out two voices coming from inside the office. Shit. Okay, well, she could dispose of a few guards. Creeping closer, she recognized the voices of Señor Senior Senior and his son, Junior.

"But father, I don't want to kill her! She was nice to me," Junior pouted.

"She's on the good side now, Junior. That's what evil men like us do, we kill the heroes of the world," Señor Senior cackled evilly. He stopped. "Are you not going to laugh evilly with me, my son?"

"No," Junior said petulantly. "What if this whole plot doesn't work? I mean, all of us working together is obviously chaos. If we don't succeed in killing Shego after one attempt, she _will_ kill us, father. And if the rumors are true, she'll kill us for killing Kim Possible anyway. This is not going to work!"

"It will work," Senior said confidently. "We will kill that traitor, we will rid ourselves of Kim Possible and we will take over the world!"

"But it is hard enough to get rid of Kim Possible by herself, how will we get both of them together?" Junior whined.

"We will split them up," Senior said evilly. "Our Lord Monkey Fist is on his way to visit her as we speak."

By 'her', Shego assumed he meant Kim since no one knew where Shego was. Shego had no doubt in her mind that Kim could defeat Monkey Fist on her own so she wasn't worried.

"But…oooh, my head hurts with all this thinking…Surely Kim Possible can handle Monkey Fist alone? She had defeated him more than once already!" said Junior.

An evil chuckle could be heard. "That is why we have a surprise for her…"

Now Shego was worried.

 

\---

 

Kim lay face down on her bed, asleep. Her face was snuggled between her arm and pillow, making her appear childish. The stuffed pandaroo in the bed didn't help either. Her blue pajama clad bottom peeked out from among the rumpled blanket. She looked…cute.

Unknown to her, a dark figure swung down from her roof and into her bedroom. The figure crept across the roof silently and stood over the bed looking down at the sleeping teenager. Before the person could blink, Kim was on her feet and moving towards her pursuer when her pandaroo tripped her and the red head tackled, or rather fell on, her attacker. Moonlight fell across the two of them, revealing the identity of the figure.

"Shego?!" Kim hissed. "What the _hell_ are you doing here?"

The older girl had an angry retort but was cut off when a shadow fell over the two girls.

"Aw, how cute…" said a masculine voice.

"Monkey Fist!" Kim exclaimed, recognizing the voice immediately. She looked down at Shego, shock written all over her face. "Shego…H-how could you?"

"I didn't!" she yelled, helpless. Kim tried to scramble off Shego, but the dark haired girl grabbed for her. "Don't!" she started. Kim broke away. Shego's eyes practically glowed in the dark. Something about those eyes made Kim hesitate. She shook her head and backed away, positioning herself so she could see both villains.

"What do you want, Monkey Fist?" she asked him directly. Worry about Shego later when she had time to think about it.

"I was merely here to see if Shego had completed her mission," he replied calmly.

Shego's mouth hung open.

"What mission?" Kim asked, eyeing Shego.

His voice lowered. "To kill you."

Kim spun around wide-eyed, but Shego was already moving. Kim never had a chance, she was unprepared and too slow. It never mattered because Shego ran right past her, hands aflame, straight for Monkey Fist. He seemed to be expecting a move like that because he jumped out the window and swung up to the roof, Shego right on his heels and Kim on hers. Kim still wasn't sure if she was chasing Monkey Fist or Shego but since they were both going in the same direction, it didn't make a difference.

They ran for a good long time, fighting only in little spurts. Something in Kim's mind didn't feel right. She couldn't explain it…it just felt off, like she should know something. Shego seemed to be in some kind of blind rage, like she'd snapped. Very different from the calm, collected woman Kim had begun to love. _No, not right now!_ she yelled at herself and ran faster. Shego didn't seem to be interested in killing her if that, in fact, had been her job. She seemed more like she wanted to roast Monkey Fist's heart slowly over a spit.

Monkey Fist jumped off a roof and dove through a window, Shego biting at his heels. Kim closed her eyes and did a tight flip through the window behind the other two. Weaving around objects as they sprinted down a hallway and into a room. They had no time to survey their surroundings; their green eyes were trained on the man in front of them. It was then that Shego skidded to a halt and scrambled backwards. Kim saw Monkey Fist disappear through a door across from them and she heard a lock hit home. Then Kim realized what her mind had been trying to tell her, they were running into a trap.

With dismay, Kim scrambled backwards for the door behind her as Shego did. It was too late though, the door was closed and locked and the two girls were trapped, unable to escape for the time being.

"Shit!" Shego half snarled, half screamed. She slammed her fist into the wall and winced, the green flames dying as she cradled her hand. Kim touched the cool metal walls. There were no cracks, nothing. Just bare metal. There was a charred mark where Shego had hit the wall, but nothing more.

"It's titanium," Shego grumbled. "And it's damn thick too." She walked over and inspected the doors. They were well made, but Shego was the best thief and escape artist that Kim had ever met. There was no handle and swung to the inside, leaving the hinges on their side. Shego lithely sunk down on the floor and started to work.

So can you get us out?" Kim asked hopefully.

"Do you want the good news or the bad news?" Shego stopped what she was doing to boldly stare into Kim's eyes. Shego's body screamed defiance. It hurt Kim to see her like that. At least when it was aimed at her.

"Well…good news first, I guess," Kim said as she walked over to Shego, sitting down next to her. She purposely sat so that the lines of their bodies touched. Shego didn't say anything, but she didn't move either.

"I can get us out," the older girl finally said.

"And the bad news?" Kim apprehensively inquired.

"It will take time," Shego sneered. Kim ignored the sneer and rested her hand on Shego's black and green clad shoulder. _That_ set her off.

Shego stood up, shoving Kim off her.

"Who the HELL do you think you are?!" she screamed. "No, I mean it. Who the _hell_ do you think you are? Because I'm not the kind of girl who takes well to being kicked in the face. In case you didn't know," Shego's snarl turned into a sneer.

"I'm your friend," Kim said quietly.

"Oh no, you aren't. _Friends_ trust each other," Shego began to pace. " _Friends_ get along. I don't have much experience with it, but I do know _that_." She slowed to a halt. "I can't be with someone who won't trust me," Shego whispered softly. But Kim heard it and felt her heart sink into her boots and turn to lead. Her mouth opened and closed but no sound came out. Then she got angry and jumped to her feet.

"How dare you with all your holier than thou shit?!" she screamed at Shego, her voice echoing horribly in the room.

"Oh dear, did the perfect Kim Possible just swear at me?" Shego mocked.

"Look, I don't know what you want from me! I'm trying, okay? Becoming bi and falling in love with my arch foe isn't exactly what happens to every teenager, okay?!" Kim waved her arms at Shego to emphasize her point.

"You don't know what love is, Princess," Shego snarled at her and looked at the floor off to the left.

"Then what is it Shego? What does all your experience in this matter tell you?" Kim shot back. She could feel hot tears threatening to spill over.

"When you can feel your heart beat with theirs; when you feel the union of your two souls tentatively touch and come together and you know…that this is the person you will spend the rest of your life with simply because you couldn't bear to give them up. That, is what it's like to be in love." Shego's emerald eyes burned with such intensity that Kim could do nothing but get lost in them. A sense of calmness settled over her like a fog. Then she turned away and Kim felt the emptiness throughout her entire body. She shivered.

Shego walked back over to the hinges and began her work once again. Kim slid slowly down the wall until she hit the floor. She was shocked. The way Shego had said that and looked at her left no doubt in her mind that she felt that way towards Kim. I mean sure, Kim knew that the raven-haired woman liked her, desired her, but loved her? When the hell did this happen?

Kim got up and walked silently over to Shego. She laid a hand on the older girl's shoulder. Shego made no acknowledgement to her presence.

"Shego..." Kim began.

"Don't touch me," Shego said, shrugging off Kim's hand.

"But-"

"I said don't touch me!"

The red head decided to leave her to her demons. She apparently wanted to be alone and Kim could always try again later. She didn't blame her, Kim had been wrong. Drastically wrong. Kim laid down on the floor.

"Good night, Shego," Kim whispered as she fell asleep.

She wasn't sure, but she could have sworn she heard Shego reply.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Er... sex... ahoy?

Chapter 10

Kim awoke to sore muscles and a numb side. Once she managed to crack an eye open, Kim remembered where she was. Same old cell, nothing new. A noise made the teen look over at Shego. Dark hair framed her pale face and her knees were pulled up to her chest, making her appear fragile and innocent. Kim had to stop herself from snorting. If anything, Shego was NOT innocent _or_ fragile.

Shego's body twitched violently, causing Kim to refocus on reality. Looking closer, Kim could see a distressed expression on the other woman's face. Since Shego didn't seem to be physically hurting, Kim figured it was a bad dream.

Without even thinking about it, Kim crawled over to her arch foe. Approaching her back, it seemed as if the raven-haired woman before her curled up even more. Kim kneeled over her and gazed down at Shego. She smoothed Shego's dark tresses away from her face and inspected every inch of her face. All the lines had softened, making her appear younger. Her dark eyelashes contrasted starkly with the paleness of her face. Shego was naturally pale, but now she looked white as paper. The only color on her face was the dark lipstick she wore. Before she could stop herself, Kim lightly traced those lips with her finger. Shego's expression softened. Kim sighed, thinking of how angry the villainess had been earlier.

Kim lay down on the cold floor at Shego's back and wrapped her arms around the other girl. She snuggled closer until their bodies were pressed together, warmth seeping into her bones again. Kim breathed in the scent of Shego's hair as she slowly drifted to sleep. She buried her face in Shego's hair and back, refusing to cry.

"I don't want to lose you…" Kim breathed quietly as she slipped off to sleep again.

Unknown to her, the corners of Shego's mouth curled up into a little smile.

 

\---

 

Kim yawned and cracked an eye open. Green filled her eyesight. She blinked and moved her face away and refocused. Ahh, it was a green clad shoulder. Wait a minute…Kim froze. She was wrapped around a warm body. A very warm, very feminine body. Kim had her arms around Shego, while her head had been cradled in the older girl's neck. Shego had rolled over while she slept so now the two girls were face to face. Kim's body burned where their bodies met and her face flamed when she realized Shego's breasts were pressed against her own. The red head held very still, not wanting to wake the woman wrapped around her. She lifted her head to see if she could make out Shego's face. Emerald eyes glittered back at her. Shego watched the teen calmly, not moving. Whether it was because she couldn't with Kim attached to her or didn't want to, Kim wasn't sure. Shego lifted her hand from Kim's hip to brush a lock of red hair away from Kim's face.

"Oh," was all Kim could say to the intensity of those eyes. Shego didn't reply, she merely rolled half onto her back, propping herself up on an elbow and stared thoughtfully at the ceiling. Kim didn't miss the fact that she kept the line of their bodies touching. Shego ran her foot up and down Kim's calf lazily. Kim studied the profile of the woman before her.

"What are you thinking?" Kim finally asked.

"Our next move." Shego never took her eyes off the ceiling.

"So you're not mad at me anymore? We're still…" Kim fumbled over the word 'girlfriends'. "friends?"

Kim swore Shego's eyes went right through her.

"I was referring to the trap we're in. Our escape."

"Oh…" Kim practically deflated before Shego's eyes. The villain smiled inwardly.

"But no," she added. "I'm not mad at you. And I'd say we're a bit more than…friends," she said with a grin. Then she proceeded to lean over and trace Kim's ear with her tongue, her hand brushing back her red hair. Kim's body warmed immediately at Shego's touch. "I want to hear you say it," Shego purred in her ear.

Kim gulped. "Say what?"

"That I'm your girlfriend." See? So simple right?

"W-why?" Kim stammered as Shego moved her lips down to her neck, making it harder to think.

"Because I want you to say it. And it'll make me happy. Isn't that enough?" Shego pulled back and gave Kim a level look, waiting.

"I-uh, I'm your g-g-" Kim fumbled again. Shego waited patiently. Kim took a deep breath and calmed herself. "I'm your girlfriend."

Shego smiled. "And?"

"And…you're my girlfriend," Kim said, proud of herself.

A grin appeared on Shego's pale face. In fact, she practically started purring. " _Very_ good. Now- what?"

Kim was leaning forward and peering at her. Without warning, her hand shot forward and yanked open the top of Shego's shirt. Shego locked her muscles to keep from attacking, as her reflexes screamed at her to do. Instead, she smirked.

"If you wanted me to strip all you had to do was ask," Shego whispered seductively.

Instead of blushing, Kim stuck her tongue out. She grinned wickedly as she moved closer to Shego's smooth skin; the older woman's expression took on a startled look. Shego licked her lips in anticipation.

Kim bypassed her lips entirely. She chuckled at the annoyed look she got. Pulling the collar away from Shego's neck, Kim immediately noticed the dark marks on the side of her neck. Kim traced the markings with her fingers. Shego's eyelids drooped and Kim felt Shego's entire body relax as if she'd hit a switch. Only then did she realize that the marks were teeth marks. _Her_ teeth marks. Kim pulled back.

"I'm so sorry…" she whispered.

Shego blinked. "Why?"

"I-I bit you," Kim said.

"I asked you to. I liked it." Shego shrugged and laid her head on Kim's arm.

"Why?" Kim really didn't get it.

"Because it's your mark. I'm yours now," Shego said simply, exasperation edged her voice.

"But-"

"Just shut up, Princess."

Kim stuck her tongue out at the other girl.

"Ooooh, invitation!" Shego grinned.

The tongue disappeared.

"Aww," but the smile was still there. "We should really find a way out of here…"

"What? You don't like spending time with me all of the sudden?" Kim said, raising an eyebrow.

Before Kim could blink, Shego had her effectively pinned to the floor. Shego gripped Kim's wrist and slowly slid them up above her head, as she moved her face close to the red head's. Kim's breath caught somewhere in the back of her throat and she was finding it impossible to form coherent thoughts with Shego's hips grinding into hers. Shego captured her mouth without waiting for permission, her other hand coming down to bury itself in Kim's hair.

Kim's senses reeled as Shego plundered her mouth, while the villain restrained herself from tearing Kim's pajama top right off her body. Instead, she slipped it off and instantly her mouth was back on Kim's neck, taking small, gentle bites. Kim groaned and wrapped her legs around Shego's waist. Shego grinned at the teenager's enthusiasm. At this point, Shego had to relinquish control of Kim's wrists so she could move lower. The instant she let go, Kim's hands delved into the other girl's dark hair.

Shego inspected her opposition carefully. Her eyes narrowed dangerously at the black bra before her. She never hesitated. Her finger touched where the cups of her bra connected and burned right through it. Shego then decided to take the rest off with her teeth. Kim made a sound close to a growl when she felt Shego's teeth graze her shoulder.

Lust burned around the edges of Kim's green eyes. Shego paused to admire her handiwork. Kim's breasts were now bared, her nipples hardening by the second. She lay there panting, her chest rising with every breath she took, a light sheen of sweat making her skin seem to glow. Shego grinned wickedly as she dove in, but was pulled up short when Kim shifted her weight, causing the two of them to roll over.

Kim straddled Shego's waist and smirked at the villainess. She leaned down and forward, moving her breasts closer to Shego's face. Shego, unable to ignore the blatant invitation, sat up to take a nipple into her mouth. When she did, Kim leaned backwards, keeping her breasts out of range of Shego's questing mouth. Shego blinked and propped herself up on her elbows. Kim teased her again and, like before, pulled away from Shego's mouth.

"Damn tease," Shego growled and shot forward faster than Kim had anticipated and succeeded in taking one of Kim's pink nipples into her mouth. She suckled on it hard then pulled back and blew over the peak causing the nipple to tighten and Kim to moan, her hands buried in Shego's black tresses. She then quickly flicked the tip of her tongue over her nipple rapidly. Kim gasped at the new sensation flooding her senses and instinctively grinded her hips down onto Shego.

It was then that Kim decided Shego was wearing too much clothing. She ached to be able to touch her pale, smooth skin. Her fingers fumbled with the buttons of her top as she attempted to focus long enough to get her rival unclothed. Foiled and impatient, Kim finally ripped the top, sending buttons flying. She had to work around Shego, seeing as how the older girl refused to let go of her breast. Not that the red head minded. Not at all.

Shego wiggled out of her top and Kim attacked. Her hands found Shego's breasts immediately as her tongue flicked out to touch the darker haired woman's lips. Until the day she died, Kim would always love the way Shego tasted. She teased Shego's lips until Shego's tongue touched hers.

"Yessss…" Shego hissed as Kim rolled her nipple between her fingers. Kim nibbled her way up and down the pale skin of Shego's neck and licked the hollow of her throat as the other girl fumbled with Kim's pants. It took some maneuvering, but Kim was finally clothed in only her black panties.

"Nice choice," Shego said looking at the panties, or lack thereof. Kim merely rolled her eyes as she shoved Shego back onto the floor. She dragged her tongue slowly down Shego's body to her navel and dipped underneath the pant line causing the older woman to squirm. Kim deftly undid the button and pulled down the zipper with her teeth, all the while her eyes trained on Shego's emerald gaze.

"How the- how did…" Shego began.

Kim roughly bit down on her stomach. "Don't ask." Since Shego was currently writhing underneath her, she wasn't about to argue. Shego panted and stared intensely at the red head currently pulling off her pants. She started to crawl towards Kim.

Kim's eyes narrowed. "Sit down," she ordered firmly.

Shego blinked and lay back, propped up on her elbows. She smirked seductively up at her lover as she rubbed her thighs together, causing Kim to watch her. Kim tried to burn the sexy image into her mind.

"Are you going to sit there and stare at me all day or what?"

Kim grinned and crawled over to Shego on all fours. She kissed the older girl passionately, tugging on her bottom lip as they parted. Shego drew her hands down the younger girl's sides and cupped her ass possessively. Wanting to slide down her body, Kim finally managed to pry Shego's hands away. She pulled Shego's panties partly down using her teeth and then dragged her nails over Shego's hips causing her to shiver and pull them the rest of the way off.

Not really sure, but certainly willing to learn, Kim drew a wet line with her tongue up Shego's thigh, bypassing her core and nibbled her way down the other. At this point, Shego was having trouble being patient. She wanted nothing more than to yank Kim's head down and clamp her thighs around it. Shego settled for squirming and moaning instead.

"Please…" escaped Shego's lips.

Looking up the line of her soft, pale body, Kim grinned cheekily. "What was that?"

Shego's eyes burned with impatience, but she remained silent.

"Come on, I'm not going to do it unless you say it…" Kim teased.

Shego finally lost all patience. She got up and flipped Kim over so that the red head was on her back, then she crawled up the length of her body so she was right on top of her. Shego's knee parted Kim's legs as she kissed the teen mercilessly. Kim couldn't think as she battled against Shego's tongue. Grinding against her thigh, Kim pinched one of Shego's nipples making the other girl hiss and arch. Kim felt as if she was on fire. Shego knew exactly how to play Kim's body. And she did.

Kim nearly screamed and bit her tongue when Shego slipped a hand between them to draw her nails along her wet panties. Shego played with the edge of her underwear contemplatively. Was she really that evil? ... Hell yes.

"Now say 'please'." She smirked at the panting teen. Kim swallowed a scream of frustration.

"Damn you to the lowest level of hell," Kim fumed. Her body ached for Shego's touch, but her pride would never allow her to beg.

Shego chuckled and kissed Kim with an amazing amount of gentleness. She caressed her lips and _asked_. It left Kim breathless and astounded.

"Please…" Shego whispered against her silken lips.

It only took Kim a second to respond. She rolled them over so Kim lay half on Shego's heated body and half next to her. Snaking her hand down Shego's body, Kim nibbled along the muscle in her neck. Shego shivered and cupped Kim's breasts in her hands, working them with her fingers.

Kim traced a lazy circle around Shego's belly button before going lower. She ran her fingers through Shego's dark curls and grinded the heel of her hand downward on Shego's mound causing the villain to moan loudly. Kim dipped two fingers into her wet opening and pumped them in and out. Shego moaned and flexed her hips in time with Kim's thrusting. The red head dipped her tongue in and around the bite mark on Shego's neck, the older girl arching her neck to give Kim better access. Kim flicked her thumb over Shego's clit and she shuddered, ignoring the urge to bite down on the younger girl's shoulder.

"Yessss…ahhh…right there…" Shego moaned. Kim could tell she was close. She added another finger and pumped faster, circling her thumb around the Shego's clit.

"So close…come on Kimmie…" Shego was practically crushing Kim's shoulder. Kim was sure there would be a bruise there by tomorrow but right now she didn't care. She pressed herself closer to the raven-haired woman and gently bit her shoulder.

"Bite…"Shego growled, breathless.

Kim pulled back. "But I already bit you…"

"Bite me, damnit!" Shego ordered.

Simultaneously Kim bit down on the soft skin where Shego's neck met her shoulder and rubbed her thumb over her clit, sending Shego over the edge.

Screaming Kim's name, she spasmed and clamped her thighs around Kim's hand. Kim waited until the spasms subsided and Shego quieted. She brushed a lock of dark hair from Shego's forehead and removed her soaked hand from between her legs.

In a matter of seconds Shego again, had that look in her eye. Kim couldn't see it because she was busy kissing the new bite mark, so needless to say she was surprised when she felt her lover's soft lips on her collarbone. Shego's mouth moved south pausing to rapidly flick her tongue over Kim's nipples and nibble on the underside of her breasts. A small sound escaped Kim's lips and Shego resumed her journey lower. The silken feeling of Shego's lips and body were driving Kim wild. It didn't help that Shego seemed to know exactly what buttons to push.

Shego was actually teasing Kim on purpose. She drew her tongue down Kim's taut belly and flicked her tongue out and around the dragon piercing in Kim's bellybutton. Kim hissed and Shego felt her muscles tense. Apparently it was still painful, so Shego bypassed it. Tracing her fingers along the inside of Kim's thighs, Shego licked and kissed the shallow dip under her navel. She nipped the skin off to the side, knowing that it was a soft erogenous zone. The bite was designed to send tingles over the area and spark nerve endings to warm the entire body. The effect it had on Kim was astronomical. Kim growled and looked down her body to Shego. She rolled the two of them over and kissed Shego hard enough to bruise, roughly shoving her tongue into the other girl's mouth. Shego's eyes were slightly unfocused when she finally pulled away. Kim moved up Shego's pale body and put her knees on either side of her head, presenting Shego with herself.

"So demanding…" Shego murmured, unable to tear her eyes from the junction of Kim's legs. Contrary to what the needy woman on top of her wanted, Shego's playful nature would not be denied. She used lips, teeth and tongue up Kim's thigh, teasing the red head for all she was worth. Ignoring Kim's opening, Shego traveled down the opposite side, copying her earlier ministrations. If anything, by skipping the one place she was frantic to be touched, Kim felt herself become crazy. She wanted to be touched. She _needed_ to be touched. Her body felt so tight that it was on the brink of pain.

"Shego, _please_!" she pleaded. "I…I…" Her mind didn't want to work. It was all too much.

Shego took pity on her. She hadn't really meant to bring her to the breaking point, she just wanted to tease her. Shego dropped all pretenses of playfulness and attacked Kim's pussy with a vengeance. She knew exactly what buttons to push and held them on. Kim's world shattered as she came violently and unexpectedly and Shego had to fight to hold Kim's hips. Shego waited until the right moment, then unfurled her tongue inside Kim, causing her to writhe again. Kim spasmed a second time, her muscles clenched as tight as they could, while Shego happily licked up her juices. A minute later, Kim regained an idea of who she was and could move. She crawled off of Shego's face, but instead of the nice docile Kimmie that Shego was expecting, Kim pounced on the villain and kissed her passionately. After Shego was driven breathless by Kim's fervor, the red head moved lower down Shego's body.

Three hours later…

Shego rolled over onto her back, panting heavily, her pale body covered in sheen of sweat. She tucked a piece of sweaty hair behind her ear and looked down at the red head curled up against her body. Kim had a leg intertwined with Shego's and her cheek rested on the other girl's shoulder. She looked innocent. Well, as innocent as she could look when she was sweaty and naked curled up next to her arch foe anyway. Kim snaked an arm around Shego's waist, pulling herself closer and opened her eyes to see Shego…sleeping. Kim couldn't exactly blame the older girl so she suppressed the flash of annoyance. She'd tease her for it later. With a smile, Kim slowly nodded off to sleep.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A huge explosion startled the two awake. Bits of metal flew through the air around them and dust filled the room, making it nearly impossible to see. Needless to say, Kim and Shego were awake a split second later. Shego was in a crouch, attempting to peer through the impenetrable dust while Kim was on her feet in a fighting stance. Once the red head realized the danger wasn't imminent, she scrambled for her clothes. Shego was a step behind her. The villain had her clothes on in an instant, but she had to wait for Kim to finish dressing. Kim held up her ruined bra, her eyebrow twitching. Shego purposely looked the other way, avoiding looking at the irritated hero. With a sigh, Kim pulled on her shirt.

Out of nowhere, something flew through the air and attached itself to Kim's face. The teen fell backwards and tried to pry it off while screaming. Shego was kneeling beside her instantly, but instead of helping, Kim could hear her…laughing? Shego had tears running down her face and was temporarily immobilized by her laughter. Kim's face had sprouted a green fur ball. Norkie purred and lovingly rubbed itself on Kim's face.

When Shego had started laughing Kim knew it wasn't going to hurt her. But she was still annoyed at the other girl for not helping. It was…embarrassing. She tried working her fingers between herself and the A.I., but to no avail.

Finally Shego managed to get her laughing under control. She had spent more time with the little creature than Kim had, and she had had to figure this problem out a while ago. Shego stroked her fingers through the green fur and petted the A.I. It released its hold on Kim and crawled over onto Shego's shoulder. She continued to pet it and it purred back at her.

Once the thing was off her face, Kim could now identify her attacker as Norkie. How the hell did Norkie get here? Last she knew, it was at Shego's place. As if on cue, the villainess reached her hand out and softly stroked Kim's hair. Against her mind's consent, her entire body relaxed. Shego smirked at her and dropped her hand. When Shego's hand quit petting her hair, Kim was finally alert again.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing." Shego grinned.

"Yeah, this is all nice and everything, but shouldn't we go now?" Kim said, pointing at the giant hole in the wall Norkie had destroyed.

The two girls jumped through the hole and ran off. After navigating through some hallways, more like guessing which way to go, they got lucky and found an exit.

Shego paused.

"Shego, come on!" Kim urged.

"Something isn't right. This was too easy. It makes no sense for them to lock us up, and then leave. And if they're still here, why aren't they stopping us?" Shego fumed and paced.

"Wait a minute…who's 'they'?" Kim looked perplexed. "I thought we were dealing with Monkey Fist?"

"No, all the villains. Killigan, Monkey Fist, DNAmy, Dementor…Drakken," Shego said finally. She explained what had happened at Drakken's lair.

"Shego…" Kim reached out for the other girl's hand. Shego brushed it away.

"It was best. It works to my advantage anyway. The Seniors are in on it too. But Junior isn't so sure. We may have an ally there…" she trailed off. "Anyway, this was too easy. I want to look around and see what's keeping them."

"Then I'll go with you," Kim said simply.

"No." Kim's face fell. "I mean, I work better alone. It's the way I'm used to working. Besides, if your parents find out you're gone, they'll kill you."

"Damn. You're right." Kim's brow furrowed. "Are you sure you'll be all right?"

"You're asking the best super villain in the world if she can handle a simple infiltration?" Shego smirked.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Meet me in my room when you're done," Kim said.

"Be careful," Shego said seriously.

"Aw, I didn't know you cared."

"No, I mean it. If they're not here, they may check your house," Shego suggested.

Kim's eyes widened. "They wouldn't-"

"They would. Not everyone has the rules that I do. Don't ever forget it," Shego told her.

Kim nodded. "I'll wait for you. Don't be too long."

They split ways and didn't look back.

Shego slinked silently down the hallways until she found a vent and flipped up through the small tunnel. She had to suppress a sneeze as she stealthily crawled onwards. For _once_ she'd like to see a place with a clean air system.

After a while the sound of voices could be heard. Shego moved closer to hear better.

"What do you mean she escaped?!" she could hear Drakken exclaim.

"That wee little thing?" Killigan asked. "I didn't think she was smart enough."

Shego's hands curled into fists and it took all her willpower not to drop into the room and kill them all.

"Hey! All my experiments are more intelligent than you could guess, sir!" DNAmy yelled.

"Well why did it run away?" Drakken asked.

Silence.

"Okay, so it was a dumb question!" he huffed. Shego rolled her eyes.

The door slammed open and Monkey Fist came bursting through. "She's escaped!"

"News flash: we know!" Professor Dementor said.

"No, no. Shego! And Kim Possible!"

"Shego…escaped…" Drakken curled up into a little ball. Shego grinned ferally. "She's going to kill me!" 

"Oh, shut up. Let's find the experiment first. It's the only thing that we have at this moment. Kim Possible won't come after us, it's not her style. As for Shego…watch your back. It's hard to predict what she'll do," Monkey Fist warned.

"She's going to kill us all!" Drakken whimpered.

"Pull yerself together man!" Killigan yelled. "We have to get that wee snake thingy!"

"It's a snake and bat mix thank you!" DNAmy defended her creation. "Priscilla's very temperamental, so you have to get it right! Although a nice share of pocky will do wonders for her mood…" Aha, so _that_ was why Drakken wanted to raid that place in Japan. When he had come to her with another of his harebrained schemes, Shego didn't ask. In fact, she didn't want to know. She just did it to shut him up.

" _Priscilla_ ," Shego mouthed and curled her lip. What kind of a name for a mutant is Priscilla? Even Spike would be better than that!

The villains were getting off track and started babbling, so Shego crept backwards and slowly left them to whatever they were doing. She had learned two very important things: they were going to leave Kim be for the moment and that there was some freaky experiment of Amy's running loose that was eventually going to be sent after her. Great. She wondered briefly if that was what she had felt watching them at the mall…

Shego silently exited the building and made her way off into the dark of the early morning.

Meanwhile Kim sat on her bed, unable to quiet her body. She fidgeted, chewed on her lip and finally ended up pacing quietly from one end of her room to the other. Norkie's large dark eyes followed her slim form silently. The A.I. had decided the top of her computer was the safest place in the room.

Shego was intelligent, athletic and more than capable of taking care of herself, not to mention the greatest super villain in the known world. Kim bit her lip and continued to pace. She paused when her ears picked up a sound in the kitchen. Shego's warning flashed through her mind. It could be any of the villains come to look for her.

Kim sneaked downstairs and around the corner. Noticing a light coming from the kitchen, she headed for it. Someone was rifling through the fridge, but the door blocked her view. Kim never thought, she just reacted. She flipped up over the door and spun around to face her attacker. Who currently had her head in between rows of food, searching through things and not interested in the red head's theatrics.

"Hey Kimmie, do you have any chocolate pudding? Aha! Never mind." Shego pulled out a bowl and pried the lid off with her fingernails.

"Shego!" Kim squealed and hugged the villain tightly. When she pulled back, Shego looked perplexed. It didn't help matters that she froze with her finger in her mouth, sucking off pudding. Kim grinned at her startled look.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"Nothing," Kim grinned and stole the pudding away from Shego.

"Hey, not the pudding! Don't you be messing with my chocolate!"Shego leaped for the red head. Kim curled her body protectively around the sought after treasure, while Shego attempted to steal it back.

That was when the lights came on. When light flooded the room, the two girls froze in a rather compromising position. Shego practically had herself wrapped all around Kim, her face buried in her neck and her hands were worked under Kim's arms. Kim's heart stopped in her chest as she turned to see who it was, praying that it wouldn't be her mother.

And her prayers were answered. Jim and Tim stood in the doorway with some sort of device in their hands. Time only seemed to freeze for a moment, and then the tweebs broke it.

"Get her!" they shouted and sprung at Shego. The villainess released Kim and went into a defensive stance.

Kim suddenly appeared between them and Shego. "Touch her and DIE, tweebs!" she growled.

The boys skidded to a halt, their eyes big. "Whoah, quit PMSing, sis!"

"What is going on in here?!" Mr. Possible asked his kids, coming into the room. Everyone but Shego jumped.

"She was attacking Kim!" Jim and Tim piped up.

"So not!" Kim retorted.

Kim's father peered at Shego. "Who are you? You look kind of familiar…"

"She's one of my friends. She's staying the night," Kim replied quickly.

Mr. Possible frowned. "Well so long as she's not one of those boys…" he muttered. "But you have to clear this with us from now on, okay?"

"Okay, Dad!"

"Tim, Jim, to bed," he ordered, walking off mumbling something about boys.

Kim turned to Shego, grinning. Shego smiled and walked past her, snatching up the forgotten pudding on her way past and took off running for Kim's bedroom with Kim in hot pursuit.

Closing the door quietly, Kim turned to find a grinning Shego lying on her bed, eating the pudding. She rolled her eyes at the older girl and flopped down on the bed next to her. Shego made a contented noise and curled up around the red head.

"So…this has been bugging me…" Kim began. Shego fixed her gaze on Kim's face. "Why?! Why did it have to be chocolate? Why not vanilla or strawberry or something?"

Shego blinked. "You're bugging me because I wanted chocolate pudding?"

"Uh…maybe? Yes? No? Okay, I'm just going to shut up now…" Kim flustered.

"You're cute," Shego grinned.

"I am _not_ cute. I may be sweet and too nice, but I _am not cute_ ," Kim stated firmly.

"You're cute."

Kim growled in frustration. She dipped her finger into the pudding bowl and touched the tip of Shego's nose. Shego crossed her eyes so she could see the pudding on her nose. Kim giggled at her.

" _You're_ cute," Kim said and leaned forward to lick the little bit of pudding off her nose.

"No, I'm _sexy_." Shego gave Kim a look that melted her to her toes. Kim had to try twice before she could find her voice.

"Yes, you are," she said finally. Shego grinned and moved closer, leaving her mouth close enough to feel the feather light brush of the other girl's lips.

"We have proved the masses wrong…" Shego's tongue flicked out and traced Kim's bottom lip. "We _can_ agree on something."

Shego pressed their lips together and kissed Kim gently, lovingly. A soft play of tongues that made Kim's heart flutter.

The dark haired woman pulled back when she felt Kim try to pull her closer. Kim blinked at her.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"We really shouldn't do this with your parents so close," Shego said.

Kim flushed. She'd forgotten where they were. Shego had to suppress a smile at the teen's eagerness.

"Besides," Shego said, snuggling up closer. "Even the great Kim possible needs to sleep." She shifted. Frowning, she asked, "What the hell am I laying on?" She reached under her and pulled out a stuffed animal. The look on Shego's face was almost comical.

"Ahem, I-uh, that's my pandaroo…" Kim trailed off as she buried her face in Shego's hair to hide her embarrassment.

Shego smiled. "Like I said…cute."

Kim made an annoyed face, grabbed her Cuddle Buddy and rolled over so her back was facing the villain. Unperturbed, Shego wrapped her arms around Kim's waist and fell asleep breathing in the scent of her hair.

The door slammed open, causing Kim to nearly attach herself to the ceiling. Jim and Tim stood in the doorway, dressed for school with Norkie in their hands. How did they get Norkie? He was…Kim shook her head.

"TWEEBS!" she yelled and flung a hairbrush at them. They dodged it easily and stuck their tongues out.

"Mom says she wants you up," Tim announced and they raced off. Kim blinked and felt behind her to wake Shego up, but found nothing. Kim heard a small sound coming from the floor on the other side of the bed. Peering over, Kim found Shego lying on her back on the floor motionless, staring up at the ceiling.

"What are you doing down there?" she asked.

Shego fixed her with a death glare. "I'm used to the bed being on the floor." Kim played with that in her head. She could see Shego go rolling off the bed when the tweebs came in. Kim laughed at the image and helped Shego off the floor.

"So what's the agenda?" she asked and brushed herself off.

"First thing…" Kim paused. A shower. She could just SEE Shego's eyes light up at that idea. " _I_ need to take a shower," Kim said stressing the I.

"You need to go to school and we _both_ need a shower," Shego grinned. "So it would take less time if we took a shower together."

Kim couldn't think of a response to that so she gave in and walked off to the bathroom with Shego in tow. Once inside, the two girls stripped. On her way into the shower, Kim was pulled back against Shego's warm, naked body and the older girl traced her ear with her tongue.

"If you even _think_ about turning the cold water on me, I'll flay you alive," she warned.

Kim grinned. "I wouldn't dream of it, _dear_."

The shower went on mostly uneventful since they didn't have enough time for anything more. Kim finished before the older girl since Shego had to take more time to wash all of her hair. Standing in front of the mirror toweling off, Kim got a wicked idea when her communicator sounded. Kim left Shego in the shower, wrapped a towel around her body and dashed to her room to answer it.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" she asked automatically.

"Hey Kim. Uh, bad time?" Wade inquired, looking at her towel.

"Not at all, I just got out. What's up?" Kim replied as she set the communicator face down on the desk to dress.

"Well I've been getting mixed readings all day. Apparently there's some kind of motion under the city, but it ends up cutting off before I can get a good look. It's going to drive me crazy," he told her.

Kim picked up the communicator back up when she was fully dressed. "Do you want me to check it out?" She walked downstairs and headed for the other bathroom.

"I don't know yet…" he hesitated. Kim flushed the toilet and headed back upstairs to her room.

"Uh…what are you doing?" Wade asked, perplexed.

"Nothing," Kim replied innocently.

" _KIMBERLY ANN POSSIBLE!_ " Shego flung the door open and stood there, soaking wet and pissed off to no end.

"Um, h-hey, S-Shego," Wade greeted, his eyes huge as he stared at Shego's dripping, naked body.

Shego growled. "KIM!"

"I didn't do it!" she protested.

Shego's hands were engulfed in green flame. "You dare to flush the toilet on me while I'm in the shower?!"

"Kim!" Wade said seriously. "I'm picking up on it again! Whatever it is, it's big and it's moving under the school…argh. I lost it again."

"Well, let's check it out then," Shego said, coming up behind Kim.

"I-I, uh…s-sure, i-if y-you want-t t-to…" Wade stammered when Shego spoke up.

Shego said nothing, but wrapped herself around the teen hero.

"Ack, get off. You're all wet!" Kim made a face. Shego snuggled closer and rubbed her cheek against the red head's.

"Payback's a bitch," she murmured in her ear.

"Literally," Kim said.

"We're on it, Wade. I'm headed that way anyways."

"I'll tell Ron for you."

"Please and thank you, Wade!"

"S-sure, no p-problem."

Shego grinned and leaned closer to the screen. "Bye, nerdlinger."

Wade gulped and was gone.

"Shego! Why do you always have to tease?" Kim asked, exasperated.

The villainess tucked a piece of wet hair behind her ear. "Because I can." Then she pounced on Kim. "Teasing is what I do, Princess," she murmured and made as if to kiss Kim, but paused. "Do you want a kiss?" she asked, tracing the line of stomach peeking out below Kim's shirt.

"Yes…" Kim breathed.

Shego moved closer. "Too bad you had to flush the toilet on me!"

Kim growled in annoyance.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done! Thanks for bearing with me. There is a sequel called Seeking Redemption that I'll be putting up here sometime in the near future.

Chapter 12

"Shego, will you _hurry up_!" Kim yelled, checking her watch. At this rate she was going to be late.

"All right, all right. Let's go," Shego said finally, throwing a hairbrush onto the bed.

Kim didn't even respond. She grabbed Shego's hand and _whoosh_ , they were out the door.

They ran the entire way there, meeting up with Ron on the way.

"Why are we running?" he huffed. "I know we have a chemistry test but I didn't think you'd take it this bad, KP!"

Kim stopped dead in her tracks. "Wait…we have a chem. test?!"

"Yeah…first thing…" Ron panted, trying to catch his breath.

"Who cares? Skip it," Shego said, checking her nails.

"Shit!" Kim swore. Ron and Shego blinked. Kim Possible, cheerleader and teen hero was now swearing as fast as she could speak.

"That's it. Shego, you are a bad influence!" Ron accused.

"…And your point is…?" Shego grinned at him.

"You're bad!" he yelled.

"And?"

Noticing that they were the only two talking, Shego turned around to see what Kim was up to now. And came face to face with two big green eyes. Kim's bottom lip stuck out and her eyes got watery as she gazed up at Shego.

Shego tried to fight it, but in the end all her willpower wasn't enough. Her shoulders slumped.

"What do you want?" she asked finally.

"Will you check out the sitch with the movement under the school while I take my chemistry test?" Kim blinked cutely.

"What?!" Shego squawked. "That's your job. I'm a _villain_ , not a hero! Nope, no way!"

The bottom lip trembled.

"... Fine! Whatever. Now leave me alone!" Shego crossed her arms over her chest.

Kim squealed. "Thanks, Shego!" She threw her arms around the villainess in a quick hug and then ran off.

Ron paused. "You are so whipped," he chuckled.

Shego growled and leaped at him with flaming hands.

"W-ahhh! Kim, help! Sidekick in neeeeed!" he screamed and took off at speeds not known to man.

Shego muttered to herself. How the hell did she get stuck with hero duty? Her emerald gaze watched the red head run until she disappeared around the corner of the school. She shook her head and pulled Kim's communicator from her pocket. She doubted that she even knew it was missing. Shego hit a button and Wade appeared on the little screen.

"Hey K-" he greeted. "Er…uh, hey, S-Shego. W-where's Kim?"

"Taking a chemistry test. I have a question for you…" she began sweetly.

Wade gulped.

"How the hell do I get under the school?!"

"Well…" he hesitated.

"What? Just spit it out!" Shego was quickly losing interest.

"There _is_ an intricate sewer system throughout all of Middleton…including under the school…" Wade held his breath for the outburst he knew would come. And it did.

" _Sewer?!_ Hey, I didn't sign up for any sewers! Isn't there a basement or something?" Shego yelled.

"No…the only thing under Middleton high is the sewers."

"Is this _really_ necessary?" she groaned, already knowing the answer.

"Yes."

She shook her head firmly. "Then no. No, I'm not doing it."

\---

 

Shego picked her way down the tunnel. Garbage and thick liquids that she didn't even want to know about ran in a thin stream down the center of the tunnel. Wrinkling her nose, the dark haired villain pressed on.

"She really, _really_ owes me…" Shego muttered to herself. The communicator in her pocket went off. She flicked it on.

Wade sat motionless on the screen.

"Well, what do you want?" Shego inquired, annoyed.

"Sorry, I'm used to Kim always asking what the sitch is. I picked up some more movement. It's definitely under the school. A little bit ahead of you, actually," Wade informed her.

"Great," Shego grumbled and turned the device off, pocketing it.

Shego went to work. She silently picked her way forward, close to the wall. A few seconds later, her ears picked up a slight sound ahead of her. She moved closer and dropped into a crouch. The sound had now evolved into a hiss. Brow furrowed, Shego found she could understand the hiss. It was speaking English. Priscilla. Well, she had to take care of Amy's creation eventually, might as well be now. She crept forward with deadly intent. Rounding a corner, Shego could finally see it.

It had the body of a black snake, the only problem was that it was nearly too large to fit in the tunnel. Giant snake, riiiight. Under closer inspection, Shego could make out a pair of leathery wings folded on its back, even though it could clearly not fly. Two flittering red eyes lay on either side of its head.

"Yessss, the green one approachessss…" it hissed.

So much for the element of surprise. Shego attacked, throwing spheres of green flame at the creature before her. She swore when she realized it was all to no avail, the snake lay unharmed.

The snake shot forward, its mouth open revealing a pair of long white fangs and a forked tongue. Shego moved to the side at the last moment and slashed at its head. She could hardly maneuver in this closed space though. Placing some distance between them, Shego backed down the tunnel, making her way back to where she had entered the sewers. If she was going to be able to bring this beast down, she needed room to work.

Her plan fell apart when the snake struck and moved forward at an unforeseen pace. Shego ended up at a full run, the creature not far behind her. She jumped halfway up the ladder and climbed like a monkey up the rest of the way. Shego burst through the opening and rolled onto the ground, breathing in the fresh air. She only paused for a second, then she was on her feet again. Running for the entrance to the school, Shego glanced back and saw DNAmy's creation coming out of the sewers to follow her, and then she was through the doors. This was not good. She raced down the hallway poking her head into random classrooms. Kim would kill her if she let Priscilla run loose this close to the school when there was a high chance one of her fellow students would be…well, eaten. It would be rather funny though.

She finally found the right classroom and went skidding in, ignoring the enraged cry from the teacher.

"What are you doing?!" Kim hissed at her as Shego bodily dragged her out of the room.

"Priscilla's out," Shego informed her.

"Who's Priscilla? I was right in the middle of my test!" Kim yelled, noticing Ron slipping out of the class and running after them.

"A very big creation of DNAmy's that's going to eat some unfortunate student that accidentally comes across her path."

"What? All I did was ask you to investigate something and you bring me a giant mutant who could kill us all?!" Kim shrieked in disbelief.

Then they heard the glass of the school's entrance door shatter. Before Shego had time to tell Kim anything else, the red head was sprinting off.

" _Why_ does she always act like the typical hero?! WHY?" Shego yelled at herself and took off after her lover.

The sight that greeted Shego when she rounded the corner didn't improve her mood. Her woman was in another man's lap. Well, and the giant snake was now in the school, but Shego hardly cared. Kim was sitting in Felix's lap as he whirled around the snake's head in his wheelchair, avoiding the strikes. Kimmie aside, it actually looked like fun. But first thing's first. The raven-haired woman growled and did a small flip landing on Priscilla's head and sprang off to balance on the edge of the wheelchair.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she screamed.

"Now is sooo not the time to be jealous, Shego!" Kim snorted.

"Uh, girls?" Felix said, still dodging the snake's attacks.

"Well, it's not like you need to be here, Princess!" Shego hissed.

"Girls!" Felix shouted.

" _What?_ " they yelled in unison.

"We are in the middle of a fight with a giant mutated snake. Could this maybe wait for late-" he was cut off when the snake's wings unfolded and they collided with the leather surface, sending them falling to the ground.

"AHHHH! Giant snake thingy!" Ron yelled, coming into view. By now, a few of the students began peering out in the hallway to see what the commotion was. One of the girls actually screamed and fainted.

"Ron! Get them to stay in the classrooms!" Kim shouted and turned back to the creature. Kim quickly found out that nothing she or Shego were doing was hurting the creature. The skin was much thicker than it appeared, apparently. Shego and Kim were synchronized, working as the perfect team but it wasn't working.

"We have to get it outside!" Kim said to Shego as the two of them regrouped for another strike. Shego took off on her own and slashed at what seemed to be the most vulnerable point on the snake's body—it's wings. Her green fire proved to be effective. One of the creature's wings came off with a loud shriek, blood spattering the ground. Shego smirked and returned to Kim's side.

"Why did you do that? It's not its fault!" Kim yelled at her.

"What do you mean it's not its fault?!" Shego screamed back.

Kim growled and they split up to attack. As they both sailed through the air aiming a sidekick at its head, the creature whipped its head around suddenly, making both women miss their target.

Shego's brow furrowed as she looked for the source while Kim's eyes stayed trained on the snake, ready for its next strike. She noticed Ron and Felix standing off to the right, waving something in the air. Her eyes narrowed. It was… pocky?! What the hell were they doing waving pocky around like idiots? It's the middle of a battle! Apparently it was working though because Priscilla went for the iced sticks like a little puppy. Kim and Shego stared in disbelief as it at the tiny stick from Ron's hand and…well, 'purred' wouldn't be the right word but it was damned close for a snake.

_Although a nice share of pocky will do wonders for her mood…_ rang through Shego's mind unbidden. She vaguely remembered DNAmy saying something about Priscilla and pocky. So…the answer to their giant mutant snakelike creation made by a mad geneticist was…pocky. Wow.

It was then that the police decided to show up. Cars skidded to a halt in a circle around them and the snake. Priscilla paid no attention however, she had only eyes for the box of pocky in Felix's lap. Kim sighed and went over to explain to them what had happened and the fact that the rather large creature was harmless so long as they didn't run out of pocky.

When questioned about Amy, Kim turned to ask Shego about the villain, but she was nowhere to be found. It seemed that old habits die hard. Not that Kim blamed her though. If the police showed up and saw Shego, assumptions would be made. It wasn't fair, Shego had helped a lot. Kim grinned. She'd be sure to thank her later. When she was sure that Priscilla wasn't going to be harmed, but merely shrunk and was to be, of all things, a pet for Professor Alanford, Kim decided to grab Ron and Felix and head home.

Meanwhile, Shego stood in Kim's front yard with a small, black remote in her hand. She pressed a few buttons and waited silently. She had unfinished business. She didn't have to wait long before a black shape could be seen on the horizon. Her small ship landed in the grass next to her and she got in. She went immediately to the console and pressed in the coordinates she wanted, and then sat back and relaxed for the flight.

Shego arrived at Drakken's lair sooner than she expected. Drakken was too dumb to move, so there was no point in researching the new place. After all, Shego had lived with Drakken before she got tired of her stuff getting destroyed every time Kim decided to torch the lair, so she knew Drakken like the back of her hand.

The dark haired villain walked right in calmly. She knew what she was going to do. After searching a few rooms, Shego finally found Drakken in a small chamber connected to the main room. Leaning against the doorframe, she waited for him to notice her.

When he did see the villainess, Drakken flew backwards and pressed himself against the far wall in an attempt to get as far away from Shego as possible. He gulped nervously.

"S-Shego! How have you been?" he asked, trying to sound casual.

Shego said nothing as she buffed her nails, adding to his apprehension.

"Would you like some, uh-tea?" he nearly whimpered.

"You," Shego pointed at him. "Come here."

Drakken swallowed hard and tugged at his collar, but remained where he was.

"Now!" she barked, igniting her hands.

Drakken appeared practically out of thin air in front of her.

"I-uh, hope you didn't take what I said to heart earlier Shego-"

"Shove it," Shego replied and quickly tied the blue skinned man up, grinning evilly the entire time.

"I'm sorry Shego, honest I am! I'll double your pay!" Drakken shrieked before she taped his mouth shut. She nonchalantly picked her former employer up, threw him over her shoulder and walked out of the lair.

It took them about a half an hour to reach a small island off the coast. Shego landed her ship and gazed up at the fortress before them. Drakken's eyes widened and he renewed his efforts to get away. Shego grinned at him, picked him up again and strode confidently up to the door.

A screen above the door flickered on and Señor Senior Senior's face appeared.

"You can stop right there. Do you honestly believe I am stupid enough to allow you into my home?" he asked.

"Hey, I come in peace. I got something for Junior." She waited impatiently, a hand on her hip. Senior narrowed his eyes, but the door slid open.

Shego met him not far from the door. Senior's eyes glanced to the trussed up Drakken, but he said nothing. Finally he spoke.

"So you truly have come in peace?" he inquired of her.

"I haven't come to kill you. Yet." She bared her teeth at him in a smile.

Junior entered the room. His face broke into a grin at seeing his former mentor. His grin turned to one of pure delight at seeing Drakken though.

"You have a gift for me?" asked Junior.

"I never said 'gift'. But if you want to purchase a certain blue item from me…" Shego trailed off.

"Oh, father! Can I? Please?!" Junior begged.

Drakken curled up into a little ball and was in tears.

"That depends on the price…" Senior replied.

"If you have to ask, you can't afford it," Shego said, getting faint déjà vu from her words.

His pride hurt, Senior agreed to buy Drakken. Junior moved forward to collect his prize. Drakken was now clawing at Shego's legs the best he could while being tied up and pleaded tearfully. Shego checked her nails and ignored him. Junior thanked the villainess.

"Not at all. I could tell you liked him," she winked. "Have fun!" She waved at the frantic blue villain being dragged away. She gave Senior a bank account into which he could transfer the money to.

Her emerald eyes narrowed. "I won't forget your treachery."

"I do nothing that any other villain wouldn't do. Beware what side you choose, young lady…" Señor Senior warned her.

The next few days went by without event. Kim convinced Shego not to flay Ron alive for stealing a box of pocky from her while… Kim was entrancing her that day at her place. Shego decided to stay at her old house outside of Middleton. Kim took Norkie, who now lives at the Possible residence and mostly hangs with the tweebs. The tweebs tried to replicate him, but failed. There's talk about them 'tweaking' the A.I.

As for Ron and Monique…

Monique closed her locker and resettled her books under her arm. Looking up she found Ron's brown eyes staring at her.

"Hey Ron, what's crackin'?" she asked.

He rubbed the back of his neck.This, Monique had learned, was a bad thing. She mentally braced herself.

"Monique, we need to talk," he began.

"Okay," she shrugged. "What's up?"

"Well, it's…about us." He looked down at the floor and then back up at her.

"Yeah?"

"Well…see…I…" Ron stammered.

Taking pity on him, Monique took his chin between her fingers to make him look at her.

"Do you want to break up with me?" she asked calmly.

Guilt washed over his face. "It's not that I don't like you, it's just-"

"Look, Ron, it's fine," Monique said.

"-that I'm not sure about things, and-"

"Ron, it's _fine_."

"I don't know what to do, so-"

" _Ron!_ " she yelled, getting him to shut up. "It's cool. I'm fine with it. We're not really going anywhere, anyways."

Ron relaxed. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," she said firmly. "So how come?"

"How come, what?"

Monique suddenly had the nearly uncontrollable urge to smack him.

"Why are we breaking up?" she spelled it out for him. "Is there some sexy someone you've got your eye on?" she teased him, nudging him with her elbow.

"Well…" he trailed off.

"Aha! Okay, spill boy!" She grinned widely.

"I don't now," Ron said finally.

"What do you mean you don't know? Either she is or isn't hot. Either you are or are not attracted. What's the big deal?" Monique said, perplexed.

"I…I don't know if the other party's attracted to _me_ ," he confessed.

"Since when has that bothered you any other time?" she laughed.

"Hey!" Ron said, an annoyed expression on his face.

Monique chuckled. "Sorry, couldn't help myself. Big deal, you'll win 'em over!" Monique encouraged. " But you do have someone in mind. Who is it?"

"Well…" Ron looked Monique in the eyes, seriously. "Felix."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, I did that. My bad. Some people really seem to like the Ron/Felix ship and some don't. Either way, it'll be in the sequel, so I'll leave it up to you if you want to read it or not. 
> 
> Thanks for the read! And let me know where any improvements can be made! :)


End file.
